Hurt
by Goofy4ever
Summary: Serena is Sam's little sister and Jake's imprint. She is in love with Jake, always has been, but knows Jake loves Bella. This is her story of love and hurt. Will she get a happy ending?
1. Intro

Hurt

Intro  
Serena Uley is Sam's younger sister and Jacob's imprint. She was told the secret because she was mad at Sam for hurting Leah. So Sam told her and their mother the secret. She lives with her mother but sometimes stays at Sam and Emily's.

Jacob imprinted on her when he first phased. She was at Sam's cooking with Emily when Sam and Jake came through the door. When she and Jake locked eyes he imprinted. When he realized this he stormed out of the house and phased running up to Canada. Sam was mad and went after Jake. Emily comforted Serena as she cried all night. She knew Jake is in love with Bella and doesn't want an imprint besides Bella. She's sad that no one wants her, not even her own soul mate! She cries herself to sleep every night and dreams of Jake. Some are dreams of them together but others are nightmares of him and Bella.

Her best friend Rain is Embry's imprint and Serena is happy about that because she didn't know if she could keep the secret from her. Rain and the whole pack feel sorry for Serena. Rain hates Jake for hurting her best friend. So do the pack, they all think of Serena as their sister. They try to talk Jake out of Bella but it doesn't work.

Serena's life is miserable but hopefully it will get better.

*Set in the middle of New Moon* Jake's phased but Bella doesn't know the secret yet. And Quil has phased.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Serena's point of view

BEEP BEEP  
"UGH!" I say slamming my hand on my alarm clock. I sigh and get out of bed to take a quick shower. I change into black skinny jeans, black flats, and a silver tank top. I throw on a purple hoodie and grab my backpack heading downstairs. Mom's not in the house so she must have left for work already. She's a nurse and goes to work really early. I grab my skate board and head outside locking the house on the way out. I skate towards Emily's and pass Jake's house. I keep my eyes glued on the road in front of me but my heart makes my eyes look that way. No cars in the driveway so Billy's probably at the Clearwaters and Jake's on patrol. I look back ahead and continue to Emily's.

When I arrive I see Emily cooking, Sam on the phone, and Jared and Paul eating muffins.  
"Morning!" I say and everyone looks to me and smiles.  
"Hello Serena," Emily says smiling.  
"Hey squirt," Paul says and I glare at him taking his uneaten muffin.  
"HEY!" he growls and I run behind Sam. He glares at me and I stick my tongue out at him. Jared chuckles and Sam rolls his eyes. Paul goes back to the table and takes another muffin. I go over to Emily taking a bite out of my muffin.  
"Need any help?' I ask her.  
"No, I'm almost done and the rest of the boys should be done with patrol soon," she says and I smile and nod. I place my bag on the counter and sit next to Jared.  
"How's Kim?" I ask Jared and his face lights up.  
"Great," he says dreamily. Paul rolls his eyes and I chuckle. We eat our muffins and talk about the red-head leech that's been popping up.  
"She's fast," Jared says.  
"I'm positive you guys can get her," I say and they smile at me.  
"At least we have someone who supports us," Paul says.  
"And who doesn't?" I ask.  
"The whole school and most of town," he says.  
"True, but they don't understand that you guys are protecting all of us, if they did they would be groveling at your feet," I say and they chuckle.  
"Sam remind me why we can't tell them again?" Paul asks and I chuckle.  
"Because I said so," Sam says and Emily and I chuckle.

A few minutes later Emily is done with breakfast and we all grab some food. The door opens and three tall figures walk in.  
"What's cooking?" Quil asks.  
"Is that all you think about?" I ask.  
"No, I think of chicks too," he says and I roll my eyes chuckling. They all get a plate of food and sit down at the table. I try not to look over at Jake but my eyes have a mind of their own. My eyes roam over his exposed chest and my heart beat speeds up.  
"Take a picture, it'll last longer!" Jake snaps at me and I jump. I quickly take my eyes off him and stare down at my plate suddenly not hungry anymore.  
"I'm going to head to school," I say standing up.  
"You've hardly had anything to eat," Sam says.  
"I'm full, here Paul you can have the rest of my food," I say and hand him my plate.  
"Ha she likes me better!" Paul says and I roll my eyes. I grab my skateboard and bag and head out the door. I jump on my skateboard and skate to school.

When I arrive it's 7:45 and school starts at 8:15. I sit under a tree and sigh. I hope the pack minus Jake get here soon. When he snapped at me this morning it scared me to death! He's never so mean to me I mean he normally ignores me and doesn't look at me but he was so scary this time. My heart hurts from a jab and a tear escapes my eye.

Fifteen minutes later Paul and Jared's trucks appear. Quil's with Paul and Embry, Kim, Rain, and Jared in his. I walk over to them and Rain hugs me tight.  
"Are you okay?" she asks looking into my eyes.  
"Fine, why?" I ask putting my skate board in the bed of Paul's truck.  
"Embry told me what happened," she says and I glare at Embry but sigh.  
"I'm fine," I say.  
"Liar," she says.  
"Rain I'm fine," I say and then the bell rings signaling school is about to start. I turn and walk to my first class ignoring my name being called by my best friend.

* * *

Rain's point of view

I'M GOING TO KILL JACOB BLACK! I growl in frustration as Serena walks away from me.  
"Don't worry, she's strong," Kim says and then she and Jared walk to their first class.  
"Come on Rain lets get to class," Embry says.  
"No, I need to wait for someone," I say.  
"Who?" he asks raising his eyebrow. I was about to answer but a motorcycle interrupted me. I turn around and see Jake getting off his bike. I walk over to him with Embry trailing behind me whispering.

"This isn't going to be good,".  
"Hey Jake," I say clenching my teeth.  
"Hey Rain," he grumbles.  
"How was breakfast?" I ask glaring at him.  
"Fine," he says.  
"Really that's not what I heard," I say and he looks at me.  
"It was her fault, she shouldn't stare," he defends.  
"Well it's your fault for rejecting your soul mate, and hurting her!" I yell.  
"Rain you don't understand!" he says sternly.  
"Oh I understand perfectly Jacob, you would rather live in some fantasy land where Bella and you are together," I say.  
"Well let me just tell you one thing Jacob Black, you have hurt Serena for a long time, and if this continues you aren't going to be happy," I say sternly and walk away with Embry behind me. Ya I know what you're thinking, my name is Rain I'm supposed to be calm and relaxing, well I am but when someone hurts people I love they're going to get it!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Serena's point of view

School's a blur and boring. I'm in Paul's truck with him driving, me in the passenger seat, and Quil in the bed of the truck.  
"Are you busy Friday after school?" Paul asks me.  
"Why?" I ask.  
"Because I'm taking you to have some fun," he says.  
"You don't have to Paul, I'm sure you have better plans than hanging out with me," I say.  
"Serena stop saying things like that, just because Jake is blind to see what a great and amazing girl you are," he says.  
"Paul it's not that I..." I start but he interrupts me.  
"Yes it is Serena, look Jake is a jerk and stupid to not see what he's missing, you're a smart, funny, crazy, sweet, amazing girl Serena," Paul says and I smile. It's the first true happy smile I've had in a long time.  
"Who knew Paul was so heartfelt," Quil says laughing.  
"Tell anyone and you're dead!" Paul growls.  
"There's the Paul I know," Quil says and I chuckle.  
"Thanks Paul," I say hugging him.  
"So is that a yes?" he asks.  
"Yes it is," I say.  
"Good," he says smirking. Oh no what have I gotten myself into?

We arrive at Emily's and he and Jared go on patrol. Sam and Emily leave to go to the store for more food. Rain, Kim, Embry, Quil, and I start our homework and Jake is probably watching over the leech lover Bella. I stare hard at my homework and if I had laser eyes it would be burned to ashes.  
"So the dance is coming up," Rain says looking at Embry.  
"Is this your subtle way of reminding me I need to buy tickets?" Embry asks her.  
"Maybe," she says.  
"Well I already got them," he says holding out two tickets.  
"Are you going to ask me?" she asks.  
"Ask what?" he asks confused.  
"Are you going to ask me to the dance?" she asks and I chuckle. That is so like Rain.  
"Oh course, Rain Marie Cooper will you please be my date to the dance?" he asks on one knee.  
"No," she says and he looks hurt.  
"What?" he asks sad.  
"I'm kidding, of course!" she says and kisses him. He grins and holds her tight. I feel a stab at my heart looking at them. I shouldn't be jealous of them, it's not their fault my soul mate hates me.  
"Cut it out!" Quil says throwing a piece of paper at them. They break apart and Rain blushes.  
"So are you and Jared going?" Rain asks Kim.  
"He hasn't asked yet," she says looking down at her text-book.  
"I'm sure he will," I say smiling at her. She smiles back and then continues her on homework. I sigh and start to draw a picture of Bella being run over by a bus.  
"It's not good to wish people would get run over by a bus," Quil whispers to me looking at my drawing.  
"Well I'm not good," I say and he chuckles.  
"It's good though," he says.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"So if you want I'll take you to the dance," he says and I look up at him.  
"That's really sweet Quil but I'm not going to go, but thanks for the offer," I say.  
"Okay, the offer's always open," he says and continues on his homework. I shut my books and pack them away.  
"I'm gonna head home," I say standing up.  
"Okay, we'll see you later," Rain says.  
"Bye," I say grabbing my bag and skateboard. I jump on my skateboard and head home. It starts raining and I grumble, this is what we get for living in Washington! I pass by Jake's and see the ugly orange truck in the drive way. What is she doing here? She's not allowed to see him! I head down their driveway and see Bella talking with my soul mate. I growl and glare at her. I hear someone call Jake and see the pack at the edge of the forest. Jake says something to Bella and then runs to the pack and leaves with them. Bella stands there and then turns to go in her truck but spots me. She gets an angry look and stomps over to me.  
"What has your brother done to Jake!?" she yells angrily in my face.  
"Nothing!" I yell back.  
"Really, well then why has he been ignoring me and lying to me?" she asks.  
"Maybe because he realized that you've strung him along," I say.  
"I am not!" she yells.  
"Oh shut up Bella!" I yell and she looks shocked.  
"That is a big lie and you know it, you're still not over your leech and so you decide to string Jake along because you know he likes you," I say angrily.  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she says worried that I used the word leech.  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about, now why don't you leave in your big ugly orange truck and never return," I say sternly and she glares at me.  
"You can't tell me what to do," she says.  
"Then let me go get my big brother or Billy," I say glaring at her and she looks scared. She glares at me and then heads for her truck. She drives out of the driveway and passes me and I glare at her the whole time. I hope I never see her ugly face again!

After I arrived home I changed into sweats and a long sleeve shirt. I finished my homework and then drew my favorite werewolf. I love art and draw everyday. Most of my drawings are of the red russet wolf and boy I love. When I'm almost done with the drawing mom returns home.  
"How was your day sweetie?" she asks.  
"Fine," I say and get up and go over to her.  
"Yours?" I ask.  
"Good, three babies were born today," she says smiling.  
"Do I know any?" I ask.  
"No," she says.  
"What do you want for dinner?" I ask.  
"Chinese?" she asks and I nod my head as she dials the number for the Chinese place in town.

After dinner mom and I talked for a while.  
"Well I'm happy that Rain found her soul mate," mom says and I nod.  
"She deserves it, Embry too," I say. They really do, they're both great people and I'm happy they found each other.  
"Sweetheart Billy called and said he saw you outside his house today," mom says.  
"Ya I was talking with Bella," I say and she looks curious and so I tell her what happened.  
"Good, I hope she doesn't come back," she says.  
"Mom just because I hate her doesn't mean you have to," I say.  
"I hate her for my own reasons," she says.  
"Like?" I ask.  
"Well ever since she came back things have happened," she says and I nod my head.  
"She's reckless and rude to you," she says.  
"And she's hurting Jake and you," she says and I sigh.  
"Mom?" I ask.  
"Hm?" she asks,  
"Do you think I should date other people?" I ask.  
"Um," she says clueless.  
"Never mind, I'm going to bed," I say standing up.  
"Sweet dreams sweetheart," she says as I make my way up to my room. I fall into my soft bed and fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Serena's point of view

It's Friday and Paul is taking my out as soon as he's off patrol, which is in a few minutes.  
"Where is he taking you?" Emily asks.  
"I don't know," I say looking at my outfit. I'm wearing dark wash jeans with some rips, black converse, and a black t-shirt. Hopefully this is okay for where we're going.  
"Knowing Paul it'll be some party or club," Quil says and Sam growls.  
"He will do no such thing," Sam says.  
"Paul wouldn't do that," I say.  
"Paul wouldn't do what?" Paul asks as he and Jared come in through the door.  
"Take me to some party or club," I say.  
"Sam would kill me if I did, I'm not _that_ stupid," he says and we all laugh.  
"Alright enough making fun of me, ready to go?" he asks me.  
"Yep," I say.  
"See ya guys," he says and we head toward his car. He holds the door open for me and I thank him. As we pass La Push and Forks I wonder start to wonder where we're going.  
"Where are we going?" I ask.  
"You'll see," he says smirking. Oh no!

We arrive in Port Angeles and stop at a paintball store.  
"What are we doing here?" I ask getting out of the car.  
"This is the first stop," he says and opens the door. I walk in and follow Paul to the front desk.  
"How many I help you?" the worker asks turning to us. When he sees me he smiles at me and I blush. Paul growls and the guy turns back to him.  
"We're here for the four thirty paintball battle," Paul says. Paintball battle?  
"Right this way," the worker says and leads us to a big room with obstacles.  
"Put this padding on," he says handing us padding. Paul puts his on and I have a difficult time with mine.  
"Here I'll help you," the worker says and clips it in the back. I blush and Paul growls.  
"Thanks," I say and he smiles at me. He tells us the rules and gives us our paintball guns.  
"Serena I'm warning you, I'm not going easy," Paul says from his spot.  
"Well you're in for a surprise, I'm a paintball expert," I say smirking.  
"We'll see about that," he says.  
"Begin!" the worker says. I move around not seeing Paul and then feel something hit my back.  
"Got ya!" Paul yells and I look to see Paul behind me.  
"Point Paul!" the worker says.  
"Who's the expert now?" he asks smirking.  
"Just wait," I say and we go hide.  
"Begin!" the worker yells. I move quickly around the obstacles and find Paul looking around. I aim and hit his butt!  
"Ha!" I yell standing up.  
"Point Serena!" the worker says grinning at me. I blush and turn back to see Paul glaring at him. I roll my eyes and go to hide.  
"Game point, begin!" the worker says. I move around keeping my guard up the whole time. I look around a corner and see Paul. I aim and shot but miss him.  
"Dang!" I whisper. I look again but am almost hit. I gasp and move to a different spot. I see Paul going to my old spot and aim for his back. I pull the trigger and hit the target!  
"Point Serena, she wins!" the worker says and I smile.  
"Told ya!" I yell smirking at Paul. He turns to me and smiles.  
"Nice shots," he says and I smile at him.  
"Thanks," I say. We put the guns back and take the padding off. Paul goes to the desk and pays.  
"You were great out there," a guy says. I look up and see Daniel, a guy from school.  
"Oh hi, you watched?" I ask.  
"Ya I work here," he says.  
"Oh cool," I say.  
"You've got some moves," he says.  
"Thanks," I say.  
"But I could beat you," he says and I raise my eyebrow.  
"Is that a challenge?" I ask.  
"Maybe," he says smirking.  
"Serena," Paul says. I look to him and he looks mad.  
"I'll see you at school," I say to Daniel.  
"See ya," he says and I follow Paul to the truck.  
"So who was that you were talking to?" he asks.  
"Daniel, he goes to school with us and is in a couple of my classes," I say.  
"Hm," he says.  
"Is there something wrong?" I ask.  
"Nope," he says and I roll my eyes.  
"Where to now?" I ask.  
"Dinner, I'm starving!" he says and I chuckle.  
"You always are," I say.

We ate at a little diner in Port Angeles and then headed back to La Push.  
"What are we doing here?" I ask as we pull up to First Beach.  
"Another surprise," he says. We get out and walk onto the beach. It's growing dark and the sun is setting.  
"So what's the surprise?" I ask.  
"We're going cliff diving," he says smirking.  
"No way!" I say.  
"Come on!" he says.  
"Paul it's almost dark out and it's freezing!" I say shivering.  
"Fine!" he says defeated.  
"Good," I say and we walk down the beach. I start shivering and he pulls me close to him.  
"You know I only like you for your warm temperature right?" I ask chucking.  
"Oh well then," he says and throws me over his shoulder. He starts running up the beach and I giggle like a little school girl.  
"PAUL PUT ME DOWN!" I say giggling.  
"Alright, " he says and puts me down smirking.  
"You know you like me for more than my warm temperature," he says.  
"Maybe a little," I say and he lunges at me. I yell out and run toward the truck.  
"Get back here missy!" he says and runs after me. I make it to the truck but it's locked!  
"Going somewhere?" he asks smirking. I smile at him and he smiles too. His phone rings and he answers it.  
"That was Jared," he says when he hangs up.  
"Is something wrong?" I ask.  
"No he's starving and wants you to come home and make him something because Emily and Sam are out on a date," he says and I chuckle.  
"Alright," I say and we get into the car driving to Emily's.

* * *

Jake's point of view

I was on patrol with Embry and Quil when I heard noise on the beach. I look closer and see Paul holding Serena close to him. I growl and glare at him.  
"If I didn't know better I would say you're jealous," Quil says.  
"Shut up!" I say and look at them chase each other down the beach. They look really happy and like a couple. I growl and picture them getting married.  
"Wow someone is really jealous!" Embry says.  
"I'm not!" I growl and run towards Bella's.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Serena's point of view

When we get home we find Jared searching through the cabinets for something to eat.  
"Thank god you're here!" Jared says when he sees me. Paul and I chuckle.  
"What do you want?" I ask.  
"Can you make your famous peanut butter cookies, please?" he asks with puppy dog eyes.  
"Sure," I say getting out the ingredients.  
"Oh thank you, you're the best!" he says and kisses my cheek.  
"Why are they famous?" Paul asks.  
"They're amazing Paul!" Jared says.  
"They're okay," I say.  
"She's lying, they're the best cookies in the whole world!" he says and I roll my eyes.  
"Are you just saying that so I'll make more for you?" I ask raising an eyebrow.  
"Maybe," he says and I shake my head. I make the cookies while Jared hovers over me drooling on my shoulder.

When the cookies get out of the oven Jared and Paul rush over.  
"Freeze!" I say.  
"Move Serena they smell delicious!" Paul says.  
"No, they need to cool and I need to put in the candy," I say and they groan. I put the Reeses peanut butter candy onto the cookies and watch them melt.  
"Can we have one now!?" they beg.  
"Alright," I say and they take one and shut up.  
"These are amazing!" Paul says.  
"Told ya!" Jared says with his mouth full.  
"Jared don't talk with your mouth full!" I scold.  
"Wow you could be the next Emily," Paul says and Jared chuckles.  
"No one could ever replace Emily," I say.  
"True," they agree. I take one and they reach for more.  
"Save some for the others," I say swatting their hands and they groan.  
"Don't worry there's already more in the oven," I say and they smile.

Three batches later Embry, Quil, and Jake come in from patrol.  
"What smells so good?" Embry asks.  
"Serena's famous peanut butter cookies," Jared says and Embry grins.  
"YES!" Embry says and takes three.  
"Are they good?" Quil asks looking at the cookies.  
"The best!" Embry says shoving the cookies into his mouth. Quil takes one and lights up.  
"Oh my gosh these are heavenly, Jake try one," Quil says shoving one to Jake.  
"Alright," Jake says and takes one. He bites into it and his face lights up.  
"Wow!" he says and I grin like an idiot.  
"These are good but nothing compared to Bella's," Jake says and my face falls into a frown.  
"JAKE!" everyone yells.  
"What?" he asks confused.  
"Serena has been making these for an hour for all of us and now you say they come in second place!" Paul yells.  
"Well if you like them so much why don't you just have them for yourself," Jake growls glaring at Paul. What is he talking about?  
"What?" Paul asks confused.  
"Never mind," Jake says.  
"Well you should at least thank her," Jared says to Jake.  
"Nice try at making cookies," Jake says and I feel my heart drop.  
"You know what Jake, I'm sick and tired of this!" I snap. He looks shocked, everyone does.  
"I'm sick of you hurting me and putting me down, I always come in second place to Bella," I say.  
"You just hurt me, everyday, and it's killing me, I can't take it anymore," I say with tears.  
"I'm just like you, I'm hoping that someone who doesn't like me will want me," I say.  
"I'm through with you and I'm done with imprinting!" I yell and run out the door heading home.

* * *

Jake's point of view

"Nice try at making cookies," I say to Serena and her face falls into a frown.  
"You know what Jake, I'm sick and tired of this!" she snaps. I look at her shocked and suddenly afraid of her. My heart feels a jab.  
"I'm sick of you hurting me and putting me down, I always come in second place to Bella," she says. Another jab.  
"You just hurt me, everyday, and it's killing me, I can't take it anymore," she says with tears. More jabs.  
"I'm just like you, I'm hoping that someone who doesn't like me will want me," she says. One more jab.  
"I'm through with you and I'm done with imprinting!" she yells and runs out the door. My heart drops.  
"I'll go get her," Embry says and leaves. Everyone else is silent and Paul just glares at me.  
"Paul if you have something to say, say it," I snap.  
"I do Jake, you're a blind guy who doesn't see that the best girl in the world just left him," Paul yells.  
"If Serena was Bella then I would be agreeing with you," I say and he growls. He starts shaking and lunges at me knocking us both on the ground.  
"Not in here guys, Emily will kill us!" Quil says and he and Jared drag us outside. We phase and Paul lunges at me sinking his teeth into my neck. I howl in pain and bite Paul back.

* * *

Serena's point of view

After I ran out of the house I followed the road toward home.  
"SERENA WAIT!" a voice yells. I turn around hoping it's Jake but am greeted by Embry.  
"I'm fine you can leave," I say and turn back around wiping tears from my eyes.  
"Hey come here," he says and pulls me into his chest. I then break down and cry so hard my eyes hurt.  
"He will and never has loved me," I whimper.  
"Hey it's okay, I'm here," he says rubbing my back. I weep into his chest while he holds me tight and rubs my back.  
"I'm fine you can leave now," I say wiping away all my tears.  
"No way I leaving you like this," he says.  
"Embry really I'm..." I say but am interrupted by a heart breaking howl, Jake! My eyes widen and so does Embry's.  
"Jake," I whisper and then run back towards Emily's. I know he hates me but I care about him, always will.

When I arrive I see Paul and Jake in their wolf forms fighting. I gasp and run to them but Jared holds me back.  
"Let go!" I say struggling in his arms.  
"You'll get hurt," he says.  
"I don't care," I say and break free somehow and run to them.  
"STOP!" I yell and they both snap their heads in my direction.  
"No more fighting," I say sternly. Paul nods his head and goes to phase back. I look to Jake and into his warm brown eyes. He whines and then leaves. Paul emerges bleeding and cuts everywhere! I gasp and run to him.  
"You idiots!" I say and look at his injuries.  
"Quil go in the bathroom and get the first aid," I say and he runs inside. I touch one cut and he winces.  
"Sorry," I say removing my hands.  
"It's alright they'll be healed in a few seconds," he says.  
"I'm not so sure of your shoulder, I think it's dislocated," I say wincing in disgust.  
"I think you're right," he says. Quil brings me the first aid kit and I clean up his cuts.  
"Is Jake coming out?' I ask.  
"No," he says and I sigh. Even after that fight I came back to see if he was okay but he doesn't even care. What a great soul mate!  
"What even started the fight?" I ask.  
"I needed to tell him something," he says.  
"Which was what?" I ask.  
"That he's a blind guy who doesn't see that the best girl in the world just left him," he says and I sigh.  
"That was sweet of you but nothing will get to him," I say.  
"Well when we phased I heard that he saw us at the beach," he says.  
"So?" I ask confused.  
"He was jealous," he says and I scoff.  
"Ya right," I say.  
"He was, he couldn't stand that I was holding you so close," he says.  
"I was freezing!" I defend.  
"I know that, and you know that but Jake doesn't," he says. Was Jake really jealous?  
"Well it doesn't change anything," I say.  
"He needs to take his head out of the ground and see the light," he says.  
"I wish he could," I say putting away the first aid things back into the kit. I sigh and look into the forest but don't see Jake.  
"Don't worry Serena, he has to see that you're better than Bella sometime," he says and goes inside.  
"I just hope he does soon," I whisper and then head inside too.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Serena's point of view

After all the events I headed upstairs to go to bed. I had nightmares of Bella and Jake together all night and barely got any sleep. Sam and Emily came home really late and I wondered where they went. It's now morning and all I want to do is stay in bed and sleep. I really don't want to face Jake, not after what happened last night. But as fate would have it Emily called me down because we have a guest. Who would visit us so early? Okay maybe it's not so early but still. I head downstairs in my sweatpants and a red tank top. I stop at the end of the stairs and stare at our visitor, _Bella Swan_. I glare at her and growl lowly.  
"What is _she_ doing here?" I hiss.  
"Jake told her the secret and Paul phased in front of her," Jared says and my eyes widen. Great now she's in on our secret!  
"Are you hurt?" I ask.  
"No, thank god!" she says.  
"What a shame!" I say and she looks at me shocked. Jared and Embry choke on their muffins they were eating. They try to hide their laughter but fail. Emily tries to hide her smile but fails too. I sit down at the table and take a muffin.  
"You know you should really respect your elders," she says and I look at her.  
"Oh I do, just not you or your leech friends," I say and she glares at me.  
"They're vampires not leeches," she hisses.  
"Same thing," I say.  
"You know just because Jake likes me doesn't mean you should be so mean," she says and I glare at her.  
"What did you say?" I ask standing up.  
"Jake told me all about your little crush on him, and if you didn't know he hates you," she says and I snap. I lunge at her but Jared and Embry hold me back.  
"LET ME AT HER, I NEED TO RIP HER PRECIOUS FACE APART!" I yell glaring at Bella. She look super scared, good!  
"You are such a little brat!" she says and Jared, Embry and I growl.  
"You should know," I say and she gasps. Then she slaps me! Jared and Embry let go of me and growl at Bella.  
"How dare you!" Emily yells and we all look at her angry expression.  
"You come into my home and disrespect my family!" she yells mad. Wow I've never seen her like this.  
"Excuse me?" Bella asks.  
"Get out of my house and never return!" Emily says and Bella stares at her speechless.  
"What's going on?" Sam asks as he, Jake, Paul, and Quil come inside.  
"Bella is leaving and never returning," Emily says.  
"What, why?" Jake asks upset.  
"Why is Serena's face red?" Quil asks and everyone turns to look at my face.  
"What happened?" Sam asks mad.  
"Bella slapped Serena," Embry says and Sam starts shaking but controls himself.  
"Bella it's time for you to leave," Sam says and she leaves the house. Jake looks shocked and comes over to me. His warm hand touches my red cheek and he growls.  
"Does it hurt?" he asks worried.  
"A little," I say and he starts shaking.  
"Jake I'm fine really," I say and he snaps his angry eyes at me.  
"You aggravated her didn't you," he accuses.  
"What no!" I say.  
"Liar!" he yells.  
"Jake she's not lying, I was here," Embry says.  
"Bella's harmless," he says and then hurries out of the house, probably to catch up with Bella and apologize. I watch as my soul mate goes after the girl he loves leaving behind the girl who loves him.  
"Serena?" Sam asks and I start crying.  
"Please just leave me alone," I say and run upstairs to my room slamming my door. I fall on my bed as tears run down my face. Why does fate hate me?

All week I stayed in my room crying and sleeping. No one bothered me after the first day. I hardly ate but they forced me to at least eat something once a day. I also got really sick, I started throwing up blood. I also had a massive headache, cold, and the chills. I was never warm, even when Sam or one of the guys held me. They would never be as warm as Jake. He never checked up on me and it hurt that he didn't care. I've missed a weeks worth of school and I'm not happy about making up the work. It's Saturday afternoon and Sam is forcing me out of my room.

"Serena if you're not down in five seconds I'm going to make you," he yells. There's no way he can get in my room, it's locked.

"That's it!" he says and I hear his loud steps up the stairs and stop in front of my door. The door knob moves and then the door opens, okay I guess he can get in here.

"Sam please just leave me alone," I moan covering my face with my pillow.

"No, we've left you alone plenty enough, you need fresh air," he says removing my pillow from my face.

"Sam I don't want to," I whine.

"Jake's not here," he says.

"Let me guess he's with Bella," I groan.

"No, he's on patrol," he says. Ever since we found out what the red head leech wants, Bella, the patrols have been doubled. I feel bad for Emily, Rain, and Kim, their imprints are out there and if one of them got hurt, they'd be crushed!

"Well I'm still not getting up," I say snuggling back into my covers.

"Yes you are," he says and rips the covers off, making me shiver. He picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"Sam I'm still sick!" I moan.

"The doctor said you're fine," he says.

"Except for my broken heart," I mumble but he hears so he sighs. He takes me downstairs and lays me on the couch. Emily, Kim, Jared, and Paul are here and stare at me making me cover myself with a quilt.

"Serena are you hungry?" Emily asks.

"No," I mumble.

"Serena please eat something, you're killing us!" Sam whines.

"Okay I'll have Bella's cold black heart please," I say looking at them.

"Look Serena we know that you're hurting but please eat something," Sam says with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," I grumble and Emily makes me chicken, rice, and roasted carrots.

After I ate I felt slightly better. I played some video game with Paul and Jared and then talked with Kim about the dance this week. Jared asked her and she's excited to go. Emily and Rain are going to Port Angeles on Wednesday to go dress shopping. They invited me but I don't think I will.

"Please, it'll be fun," Kim begs.

"I don't think so Kim," I say.

"Don't leave me alone with the crazy shoppers!" she pleas. Rain loves to shop and thinks of it as a sport. Emily also likes to shop but doesn't go overboard like Rain. I've shopped a lot of times with Rain and know how it feels.

"Okay I'll come," I say.

"Ya thanks!" she says happily.

"Kim we need to get going if we're going to catch that movie," Jared says.

"Oh okay, bye guys," she says and leaves with Jared.

"Serena how about you go to the beach, it's a lovely day," Emily suggests.

"I don't think so," I say.

"Come on squirt I'll come, it'll be fun," Paul says. Sam gives me a look and I sigh.

"Fine, let me go get dressed really quickly," I say and head upstairs. I take a quick shower and then change into black jean shorts, a purple tank top, grey hoodie, and black sandals. Paul piggy backs me to the beach and then we walk on the sand.

"So how are you holding up?" he asks and I look at him.

"Have you not been to the house all this week?" I ask.

"I'm a mess!" I say.

"You're just reacting to a bad situation, I think you're acting normal in your position," he says.

"Really?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," he says. I stop and hug him tight.

"Thanks Paul, you're a really great listener and friend," I say.

"Anytime, and just remember that if you need to talk you can come to me," he says.

"Well what has changed you, you're so soft?" I ask.

"It's only for you," he says.

"Well thanks," I say and he smiles.

"Anytime Serena," he says and we continue walking.

We talk for a little more and I feel better, better than I have felt in a few days. Paul went to get us ice cream and I sat down on a piece of drift wood. I look out to the ocean and breath in the air of the salty sea and forest scent. When I smell the forest I think of Jake. When I think of Jake I start to cry again. Stupid Jake! I cry into my hands and feel cold and alone. "

Serena?" a voice asks. I look up and see Daniel standing there with a frown.

"Oh hi," I croak out.

"What's wrong?" he asks sitting next to me.

"Nothing, it's complicated," I say.

"You can tell me," he says.

"I really can't," I say.

"I won't tell, you can trust me," he says and I look up at him.

"Well the guy I've had a crush on for awhile found out that I like him and kinda broke my heart, he likes this jerk of a girl and won't even look at me," I say with tears.

"That's terrible, who's this guy?" he asks.

"No one," I say.

"Well he's lost his mind not to like you," he says.

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"You're smart, beautiful, funny, strong, sweet and amazing at paint ball," he says and I blush. I look up at him and he smiles down at me. Daniel's really nice and sweet, cute too. Maybe I should just forget Jake once and for all, move on.

"Thanks Daniel," I say.

"No problem," he says.

"SERENA!" a voice yells. I turn around and curse. Jake is here and shirtless.

"Is that Jacob Black?" Daniel asks. "Unfortunately yes," I say standing up. Daniel follows me over to Jake. He doesn't look happy, he's glaring at Daniel and has a hard angry face.

"What do _you_ want Jacob?" I ask glaring at him.

"I wanted to ask you why you're with this guy?" he asks pointing to Daniel.

"He was helping me out, I was crying," I say.

"Why?" he asks looking softly at me.

"Because of a jerk who broke my heart!" I say glaring and his eyes show hurt. Good!

"Is he the one who hurt you?" Daniel asks me.

"It doesn't matter," I say.

"Yes it does," he says. He turns to Jake and goes right in front of him glaring. Bad idea Daniel!

"What do you want?" Jake growls.

"I want you to leave Serena alone, you hurt her, now leave her alone," Daniel says.

"You're not the boss and have no idea what you're talking about," Jake yells.

"Jake stop!" I say and he looks to me.

"Come on Serena, I'm taking you home," Jake says grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the forest.

"Let go of her!" Daniel yells holding my other wrist.

"Both of you let go!" I command and they do.

"Jake just leave and get back to work," I say and he doesn't move.

"Thanks for the help Daniel, I'll see you later," I say and he smiles at me. He glares at Jake one last time and then walks away. I sigh and start walking to the ice cream cart in the parking lot.

"Wait!" Jake yells and gets in front of me.

"Jake move now!" I say sternly not looking into his eyes.

"We need to talk," he says.

"There's nothing to say, except I'm through," I say and continue walking. He follows and I groan. I wanted him to follow me before but he didn't and now I don't want him to follow me but he does!

"Serena please listen to me!" he pleas.

"Jake I'm your imprint and you'll do whatever I say, now leave me alone!" I say and run to the parking lot. I spot Paul in line waiting for the ice cream and pull him away.

"What's up, I though you wanted some?" Paul asks.

"I want to go home, now!" I beg.

"Okay, hop on," he says seeing that I'm really upset. I hop onto this back and he runs into the forest to get to Sam and Emily's.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Serena's point of view

Paul didn't ask about what happened and I was thankful for that. When we arrived at Sam and Emily's I cursed at who was here, Jake. I slide off Paul's back and Jake growls at Paul. I roll my eyes at him and walk into the house without talking or looking at him. Paul follows me and so does Jake.

"Serena please talk to me!" Jake begs when we get inside.

"Jake why do you want to talk to me now, what about this past week?" I ask glaring at him with tear filled eyes.

"I, I," he stutters.

"You don't, you just didn't want me to talk to Daniel," I say.

"That's not true," he defends.

"Then what?" I ask and he remains quiet.

"Jake you hurt me and I've been miserable for so long, you're happy with Bella so just leave me alone, I want happiness and I see now that you won't make me happy," I say and he looks hurt. I feel hurt too but he's hurt me too much and it needs to stop, now.

"Serena," he says looking into my eyes.

"No Jake, I want you to leave me alone, forever, I never want to talk to you or see you anymore," I say and he frowns. It hurts to say these words but it has to be done.

"Goodbye Jacob," I say and go upstairs to my room and start crying again.

* * *

Jake's point of view

Hearing those words from Serena hurt, they really did. Seeing her with that guy at the beach made me mad, really mad. I wanted to rip him to shreds and burn the pieces. He made my imprint smile, that's my job.

"Goodbye Jacob," she says and hurries upstairs to her room. I hear her door close and then she starts crying. My heart drops and breaks at the sound of her crying. My eyes glisten with tears and I run out of the house and phase. She doesn't want me, but isn't that what I wanted? I like Bella, not Serena. Bella is pretty, smart, fun, strong and awesome, but Serena is beautiful, smart, funny, fun, sweet, strong, brave, and everything I want in a girl. But she doesn't want me anymore, and that's okay I have Bella now. That's what I want, Bella.

* * *

Paul's point of view

Seeing Serena hurting killed me. She's my friend and like a sister to me and I never want her hurting.

"What should we do?" Embry asks after Jake storms out of the house.

"I don't know, I have patrol," I say.

"I wish Emily was here now, she went grocery shopping again," Quil says.

"Well you should give her some space, ask Emily when she gets back," I say and they nod. I head outside and phase. I hope Serena will be okay.

"What happened to her?!" Sam commands and I show him what happened.

"What happened at the beach?" he asks.

"I don't know, I wasn't with her then," I say.

"I really think Serena's done with him," he says.

"I think so too; what are we going to do, they're soul mates?" I ask.

"I don't know, I'll talk with the elders later," he says and I nod.

"Where's Jake, he phased when he ran out of the house?" I ask.

"He phased back and went to Bella's," he says and I growl.

"Don't worry Paul he has to realize that Bella's not the one," he says and I nod and start patrolling.

* * *

Rain's point of view

I was at home watching TV when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"We need you asap!" Embry says and I become worried.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"It's Serena," he says.

"I'm on my way," I say and hang up. I put my shoes on and grab my bag quickly and then head out to my car. I speed down the roads and break the speed limit. What's wrong with her now? I thought she was getting better? Is she even more sick? Is she in a coma? I hope she's okay!

When I arrive I jump out of the car and rush inside. I find Quil and Embry at the kitchen table with frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask and they look to me.

"Jake," they growl and I scowl. They tell me about what happened and I decide I need to whole story so I walk upstairs.

"Serena, it's Rain can I come in?" I ask knocking on her door. I hear sniffling and crying. The door opens and I come face to face with my broken-hearted best friend. Her eyes and face are red and her eyes look puffy.

"Oh Serena!" I say and pull her into a hug. She starts crying and I sooth her. I shut the door and we sit together on the bed.

"Can you tell me the whole story?" I ask and she nods her head. When she tells me the story my own heart breaks for her. Gosh she's only 15 and these few months have been hell for her! I'm surprised that her heart can still work and keep her alive.

"Jake's a jerk, why did I even like him in the first place?" she cries.

"Oh sweetie, it's okay, a lot of guys are jerks," I say hugging her again.

"But he's my soul mate," she says.

"I know, he just needs to see that," I say.

"Maybe you two are just supposed to be friends now and in the future more than that," I suggest.

"Maybe," she sniffles.

"Hey everything is going to be okay, trust me, you have me and the pack and your mom," I say and she nods.

"I just hurt," she says sobbing into her pillow.

"I know it does, but it'll get better, I promise," I say rubbing her back.

"Promise?" she asks.

"Promise," I say. She ends up falling asleep and I leave her to go back downstairs. Emily's back now and talking with Embry and Quil.

"Is she okay now?" Emily asks.

"I think so, she fell asleep," I say and she nods. I sit in Embry's lap and sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I just wish I could do more for her, she's dealt with so much these few months," I say.

"I know what you mean," he says and pulls me into his chest.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Serena's point of view

It's now Wednesday and I haven't talked or seen Jake at all. It feels weird and I feel hollow but the pack and imprints help keep me happy and occupied. School just ended and I'm at my locker putting the books I need in my bag.

"Hey Serena," Daniel says coming over to me.

"Hi Daniel," I say smiling up at him.

"I was wondering if you were going to the dance Friday?" he asks.

"No," I say.

"Well do you want to come with me?" he asks. He wants to go with me? Is it because he feels sorry for me or does he really like me?

"Why are you asking me?" I ask.

"I like you Serena, and I want to go with you," he says smiling up at me, I blush and look at my shoes. Should I go with him? It would get Jake off my mind.

"Sure Daniel, I'll go with you," I say and he grins.

"Great, I'll pick you up at your house on Friday at 7," he says and I nod.

"See you then," I say and he leaves. I sigh and close my locker then head to Paul's truck.

Everyone was happy that I decided to go to the dance, especially Rain. Embry and Rain, Jared and Kim are going and Paul's going with some girl he knows. Quil isn't going because he has to babysit Claire, his imprint. Claire is Emily's niece and she's two! He imprinted on her when she came over to see Emily. She lives on the Makah reservation. They don't have a romantic relationship, they're like brother and sister/best friends. I'm happy for him, he deserves this. Claire's a cute little girl and loves Quil.

Right now I'm with the girls dress shopping. Claire came because she wanted to, much to Quil's disappointment.

"What about this one?" Kim asks pulling out a blue dress.

"No," Rain says and continues searching. I look through some dresses but nothing seems to catch my eye.

"Aunty Serena wha bout this one?" Claire asks pulling out a black dress. I take it and gasp, it's perfect! Sam may freak out but it's beautiful! It's a short long sleeve dress with an open back, lace long sleeves, a scoop neckline, and goes a little above my knees.

"Claire it's perfect!" I say and she smiles.

"Yay," she cheers and I kiss her head.

"Rain I'm going to try this on," I say and leave Claire with Emily. I go into the back and into the dressing rooms to change into the beautiful dress. When I put it on I smile in the reflection, I look so beautiful. My sliver blue eyes match the crystals on the sleeves of the dress and my dark brown hair and copper skin go with the color.

"Come out Serena we want to see!" Rain says. I open the door and they gasp.

"OH MY GOD!" Rain says.

"Ohhhh you say bad word aunty Rain!" Claire scolds and I chuckle.

"You look beautiful!" Emily says.

"You're totally going to be the prettiest there!" Kim says.

"I love it too," I say looking in the mirror.

"It's the one!" Rain says.

"Get it!" Emily says.

"I am," I say and they smile. I change back and help Kim and Rain find their dresses. Rain gets a royal blue-black lace dress that goes half way up her thighs, has a high neckline, an open back and lace on the neckline. Kim gets a peach colored short spaghetti strap dress that laces up in the back and is ruched & embellished. She was a little worried about it because she's shy and thought she looked ridicules but we assured her that she looks beautiful and that Jared's going to flip. Over all I had a good time and got a great dress!

We're home now and Claire's sleeping over here so Quil is too. Sam saw my dress and freaked out, if he wasn't a werewolf he would've had a heart-attack. Embry and Jared begged to see Kim and Rain's dresses but they said they would see it on Friday at the dance. Sam thinks I should get a different dress but I'm not, I love this dress. He stopped complaining when he saw that I liked the dress and Emily told him to.

Now I'm in my room drawing the full moon that's lighting up the night sky tonight.

"Aunty?" Claire asks coming into my room.

"Hi Claire," I say and she jumps on my bed.

"What you doing?" she asks curious.

"Drawing," I say.

"Can I see?" she asks.

"Sure," I say and show her my drawing so far.

"Pretty!" she says smiling.

"Thank you," I say and she looks at some of my other drawings.

"Are these uncle Jay?" she asks looking at the russet red wolf and Jake drawings.

"Yes," I say.

"It looks like him," she says. Ya without the rudeness!

"Ya," I sigh.

"Has uncle Jay seen them?" she asks.

"No," I say.

"He should, he'd love them," she says.

"I don't think so Claire, he and I aren't getting along right now," I say.

"Why not?" she asks worried.

"We just had a few fights, it's okay though Claire, don't worry about it," I say.

"Okay," she says.

"It's getting late, you should go to bed, I am," I say yawning.

"Okay, good night aunty," she says kissing my cheek.

"Night Claire," I say and kiss her head. I watch her leave my room and I snuggle into my bed. I look out to the full moon and sigh in content.

* * *

Jake's point of view

It's around ten and Sam and I just got done patrolling. We head back to his place but I make sure Serena isn't downstairs first. I see Quil and Claire on the couch asleep and Emily and Serena no where.

"Make some food or whatever, I'm going to bed," Sam says and goes down the hall. I go into the kitchen but hear footsteps. I look around and see Claire.

"Uncle Jay!" she says and jumps into my arms.

"Hey Claire," I say and kiss her cheek.

"I have a gift for you," she says.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Hold on," she says and goes in the living room to get it. She comes back with a book in her hands.

"What's this?" I ask.

"Open it," she says handing it to me. I take it and open the book. On the first page is a drawing of the forest, it's really good. I flip through the pages and find some drawings of the moon, forest, ocean, town, wolves, and mostly me. All the drawings are so realistic and amazing. Why are there so many of me? Who's book is this?

"Claire who drew these?" I ask.

"Aunty Serena," she says. That would explain it.

"Why did you take this from her?" I ask.

"I want you to see it so you two will be happy and stop fighting," she says.

"Claire you don't need to worry about us, why don't you go back to sleep," I say.

"Okay, love you uncle Jay," she says and goes back to sleep with Quil. I look at the drawings more and then decide to put it back in Serena's room. I go into her room and place it on her bedside table. I look at her beautiful sleeping form. Her curtains are open and let the moon shine light her body up. She's so beautiful, but not mine. She moans and turns over mumbling. She starts painting and saying no. I go to her and take her hand.

"Shh Serena, it's okay," I whisper.

"Jake," she whispers and stops. Her breathing returns to her normal pace and a smile glides onto her lips. I sigh and let go of her hand but can't, her grip is strong and not letting go. Great! What am I going to do? Bingo! I bring her hand to my lips and kiss it softly. She moans and sighs letting go of my hand. I stand up and head out her door and downstairs. I leave the house and head home thinking of Serena. If only her hand were her lips.

* * *

Here are the links to the girls dresses and shoes.

Serena's dance dress- shop/dresses/viewitem-PD960610  
Serena's dance shoes- shop/shoes/viewitem-PS964235  
Rain's dance dress- shop/dresses/viewitem-PD965033  
Rains' dance shoes- shop/shoes/viewitem-PS289367  
Kim's dance dress- shop/dresses/viewitem-PD827300  
Kim's dance shoes- shop/shoes/viewitem-PS659289


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
Serena's point of view

Two nights ago I had a nightmare about Bella and Jake getting married. It was horrible but then something happened that has never happened in my dreams before. Jake saw me and came to me saying that he loved me. Then he took my hand and kissed it, it felt so real and it warmed up my body. It's now late Friday afternoon and Rain, Kim and I are getting ready for the dance. To go with my dress I got three and a half silver inch heels and silver hoop earrings. Rain had to get black six-inch stiletto platform shoes so she could reach Embry's height! She also has silver bangle bracelets on both hands and diamond stud earrings. Kim has champagne strappy four-inch heels, a gold heart necklace, and pearl white earrings. We all have everything on and Rain is doing our makeup.

"Don't make us too extravagant," I say.

"Why not?" she asks.

"Because it's a school dance, not the red carpet!" I say and Kim chuckles.

"I don't see the difference," she says and I roll my eyes.

"Alright all done; we look fabulous!" she says.

"We do look amazing!" I say looking into the mirror.

"Wow, I've never looked so beautiful," Kim says.

"You are beautiful without all this stuff," I say.

"Thanks," she says.

"Girls are you ready, the guys will be here soon?" Sam calls up the stairs.

"We're coming!" I yell. We get our purses and head downstairs.

"You girls look beautiful!" Emily says. She, my mom, Rain's mom, Claire, Quil, and Sam are down here. Kim's mom died and so it's just her and her father and he is working tonight.

"I still think you should take the dress back," Sam complains and I roll my eyes.

"Picture time!" Rain and my mom say with their cameras.

"Look I'm ready to dance too!" Claire says. She has a pretty dress on and some lip stick.

"You look ready for the ball!" I say and she chuckles. We take pictures and then the guys show up. They're all speechless and freeze in their places. Sam growls which makes them to regain themselves. Embry and Jared go to their imprints and I go over to Daniel.

"You look amazing!" he says and I blush.

"Thanks, you look great too," I say.

"Not as good as you," he says and I smile. Emily, my mom and Rain's mom take more pictures and then we head outside to get in the cars. When I hear a twig break I look around and see Jake. His jaw drops and his eyes widen.

"Serena?" he asks.

"Yes Jacob?" I ask standing up straight.

"You look, I mean, wow," he stutters. I blush and get butterflies in my stomach.

"Thank you," I say and look away from him.

"We should get going," Daniel says.

"Right, bye Jacob," I say and get in the car. We pull out of the driveway and leave Jake there standing dazed.

The gym has been converted into the area for the dance. It looks awesome!

"This place looks amazing!" Kim says.

"Ya it does," I agree.

"See you guys later, we're going to dance," Rain says as Embry takes her onto the dance floor. Embry never takes his eyes off of her and looks like he wants to kiss her and never let go. The same with Jared. He and Kim go to dance and Daniel and I sit at a table.

"So are you feeling better?" he asks.

"Ya fine, why?" I ask.

"I didn't know if seeing Jacob did anything to you," he says. Ya made me want to stay with him and not be here.

"Oh, no," I say.

"Want to dance?" he asks as a slow song comes on.

"Sure," I say and we go to the dance floor. He puts his arms on my waist and I put my arms on his shoulders. It somehow doesn't feel right, it feels weird and wrong. I know why, it should be Jake with me not Daniel. But he broke my heart, many times, and doesn't like me.

"So is Jacob always at your house?" he asks.

"Ya, so are the other guys, Sam and them work together," I say.

"Work as what?" he asks.

"They're security guards for La Push," I say.

"Security guards?" he asks.

"Ya, they keep La Push safe from any danger," I say.

"That's interesting, I didn't know that," he says.

"Not many people do, they just think they're a gang doing bad things, when really they're trying to protect us!" I say angry.

"Hey calm down, not all people think that," he says.

"Sorry I just hate that people assume things when they don't even know," I say.

"Me too," he says smiling down at me. I smile up at him and then a faster song comes on. Rain comes to find us and dances with us.

* * *

Sam's point of view

I'm having a meeting with the elders tonight at Billy's about Jake and Serena. My poor sister is hurting and I can't help her. I so badly want to punish Jake but I can't because it's against the pack rules. It would kill my sister if I hurt Jake. I hope the elders have some answers for the problem. I phase back into my human self and walk into the Black's house.

"Ah Sam it's good to see you," Billy says when I walk in.

"You too Billy," I say shaking his hand. We walk into the living room and I shake hands with Old Quil and Harry. I sit on a chair and look to my elders.

"What are we going to do, I think Serena is really done?" I ask.

"We have been looking through the history and haven't found anything about anyone rejecting the imprint," Billy says.

"Is Jacob still denying the bond?" Harry asks.

"Yes, but I have caught him thinking about that Daniel kid that Serena hangs out with," I say.

"Does Serena like this boy?" Old Quil asks.

"No I don't think so," I say.

"Do you think we should force them to be together?" I wonder.

"No, that's not how the imprint works," Billy says.

"I'm afraid something is going to happen to her or Jake," I say.

"Serena got very sick a few weeks ago after Jake left her to go see Bella correct?" Old Quil asks.

"Yes, Bella had just slapped Serena and Jake looked like he cared but then yelled at her," I say with a growl.

"We believe the sickness was because of the rejection," Harry says.

"But he's rejected her before and she hasn't gotten sick like that," I say.

"I think her body reached it's maximum heart-break then," Billy says and I nod.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask and they all look in deep thought.

"We don't know," Billy says and I frown.

* * *

Serena's point of view

The dance was fun but I felt like I could've had more fun. Embry and Rain left early saying they had to go do something, which means they went to go make out. Jared took Kim home a little after Embry and Rain because Kim was getting tired. Daniel and I stayed till the end of the dance and then he drove me home.

"I had a great time tonight," he says when we stop in Sam and Emily's driveway.

"Me too," I say. He looks to me and leans over to me. Should I let him kiss me? He leans in closer and I let him kiss my cheek.

"Goodnight, thanks for the ride," I say and get out of the car.

"Night," he says. I go up the steps and open the door. I wave back to Daniel and then go into the house sighing. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings by not kissing him.

"Well how was it?!" Emily asks.

"Fun," I say.

"Did everyone like your dress?" she asks.

"Yep," I say.

"What's wrong Serena?" she asks.

"Daniel tried to kiss me but I let him kiss my cheek instead," I say sitting next to her at the table.

"Why, do you not like him?" she asks.

"He's cute, sweet, and fun but I don't really know him and I'm just not ready," I say.

"I understand, maybe you should get to know him though," she suggests.

"Maybe, I'm going to bed," I say standing up.

"Okay goodnight sweetie," she says and kisses my head. I take my heels off because they're killing me and walk upstairs. I see Quil and Claire asleep on the couch holding one another close. Sam and Jake are still on patrol and Emily is probably going to sleep now. I change into pjs and get ready for bed. I turn out the light and climb into bed. When I close my eyes I hear a tap on my window. I shoot up and look towards my window. I slowly walk to my window and look outside. I nearly scream when I see Jake. I open the window and he smiles at me which makes the butterflies come back.

"What the heck are you doing!" I whisper yell.

"Move, I'm coming up," he says. I move and he climbs up the side of the house into my room. He's a little dirty and shirtless so he probably just got done patrolling.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Did you have fun at the dance?" he asks.

"Yes, why?" I ask.

"I just want to know," he says.

"Okay," I say.

"Did Daniel try to do anything to you?" he asks and I sigh.

"No, he's a good guy, he wouldn't do that," I defend.

"You never know Serena, I don't trust him," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Jacob you don't need to be the protecting imprinter now just because I'm interested in another guy besides you," I say.

"You like him?" he asks shocked.

"Maybe, maybe not," I say and he groans.

"Serena, I just want you to be safe, please don't be with him," he says taking my hands. I instantly feel warm and safe.

"Daniel makes me feel happy, I haven't felt that since you imprinted on me," I say and he looks heart-broken.

"Daniel would never do that, and if he did I can take care of myself," I say.

"Can you please leave, I had a long day and I'm tired," I say.

"Sure, goodnight," he says going over to the window letting go of my hands.

"Serena," he says turning to me.

"Yes Jacob?" I ask.

"Please just be safe, that's all I ask," he says and then jumps out the window. I sigh shutting the window and get back into bed.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
Serena's point of view

Weeks have past and things have happened. Harry Clearwater died from a heart attack from seeing the red-headed leech. Seth and Leah Clearwater phased. Bella jumped off a cliff and almost died but Jake saved her. Then a Cullen came back and Bella found out her leech lover was going to kill himself. So she and the Cullen left for Italy and came back a few days later with the whole Cullen family. Jake's upset that they're back and that he hardly sees Bella anymore. School's over in two weeks and summer is coming up. Daniel and I have hung out a lot and are close. We're not dating, just friends. Everyone thinks we are though and it's annoying! My birthday is coming up next week Friday and I'm excited to turn 16. We're having a bonfire and I'm just having the pack, tribe elders, imprints, mom, and Daniel come. It's going to be small and I'm okay with that, I don't like over the top stuff.

"So Serena what are you wearing for your party?" Rain asks.

"Probably jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and sweater," I say.

"What no!" she cries.

"Why not, it might be cold," I say.

"One we'll be surrounded by warm werewolves and two it's your 16th birthday party you have to dress up!" she says.

"Please don't make me wear a dress!" I beg.

"Fine a skirt and cute top then," she says and I groan.

"I have an offer," I say.

"Go on," she says.

"I'll wear something fancy at school but something comfortable at the bonfire," I say.

"Okay deal," she says and I sigh.

"But I'm still picking the clothes out," she says.

"Fine," I say and she chuckles.

"Girls food's done!" Emily yells up the stairs.

"Coming," we yell back. We head downstairs and eat with Emily, Seth, and Embry.

After dinner Rain, Seth, Embry and I watch a movie while eating popcorn. Seth and I are great friends, when Sam and Leah dated we hung out a lot. Then when they broke up we kinda stopped hanging out but now we're friends again.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Seth asks me.

"I don't need anything," I say.

"It's your sweet sixteenth yes you do!" he says.

"No I don't Seth," I say.

"I'm getting you something whether you like it or not," he says.

"Fine," I say. We finish the movie and then Embry takes Rain home and Seth heads to his house. I go up to my room and get ready for bed. Then I get in bed and close my eyes.

The next days are quick and boring and soon it's my birthday! For breakfast mom, Rain, Kim and all the pack came over to Sam and Emily's for cake for breakfast. Rain picked out a long sleeve dark green sweater dress, black leggings, and black flats for me to wear to school. She straitened my hair and put some make up on me. It looked great and not too much, thankfully. At school everyone wished me a happy birthday and said that I looked nice. Daniel though I looked beautiful and gave me my birthday present early. He got me a CD of a band I really like. I thanked him and told him that he shouldn't have. He said that he has another gift but it's for later. What could it be?

After school Kim, Rain, and I headed back to Sam and Emily's to help her cook food for the bonfire. Emily said I didn't have to help but I did anyways, it is my party after all. Shortly after we finished the food she and Sam headed down to the beach to set everything up. Kim and Rain went home to get ready and I changed into different clothes. I now have on grey skinny jeans, black flats, and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt. I left my hair out and put on a pearl ring, and black bow earrings. When finished I locked the house and headed to the beach through the forest. I know that Jake and Quil are on patrol so I'm safe from any harm.

At the beach I saw Sam, Emily, mom, Claire, Sophie(Claire's older sister by two years), Billy, Old Quil, Embry, Rain and Paul already there setting things up and talking. Claire and Sophie saw me and ran towards me.

"SERENA!" they shout and run into my open arms.

"Hey you two," I say smiling at them.

"Happy birthday!" they cheer.

"Thank you," I say and kiss their cheeks.

"We have a present for you," Sophie says.

"You didn't have to get me anything," I say.

"It's a picture of us and a card, mommy put some money in the card too," Claire says handing me a piece of paper and card. They picture is of Claire, Sophie and I playing at the beach.

"Oh thank you, I love it," I say and hug them. I read the card and it has five dollars from their mom. They drag me over to the others and then go over to Emily.

"Happy birthday Serena," Billy says.

"Thank you Billy," I say smiling.

"I got you a card and I'm not taking it back," he says sternly. He gives me a card and I read it. It says: Happy birthday dear Serena. I hope this year brings happiness to you. I know you don't want anything but what kind of person would I be if I didn't get you at least something. So here's $50 and spend it on whatever you desire. Love Billy.

"Billy you don't have to," I say.

"I already said I wasn't taking it back," he says.

"Thank you, you really shouldn't have," I say.

"It's the least I can do," he says.

"Is Jake coming?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says and I frown. Well what did I expect, I told him to stay away from me.

"Don't worry too much dear, if I know my son he'll come around soon," he says and then goes over to my mom. I hope so.

I talked with everyone and soon everyone one minus Leah and Jake were here. They have patrol and will come later, well I know Leah will at least. Billy told the legends and I smiled the whole time. Knowing the legends are really true makes them sound so much cooler. I love the legends and a part of me always knew they were true. We ate food and cake then I opened presents. I got a new outfit from Rain, a book I wanted from Kim, money from mom, a dream catcher from Sam, a paint ball gun from Paul, candle and lotion from Sue, a journal from Old Quil, Quil and Embry got me new paints for painting, Jared got me a gift card and Seth got me a new sketch book. I loved all my gifts and thanked everyone.

Sometime I snuck away from everyone and walked down the beach. I looked up at the stars and admired their beauty. I wonder what it would be like to be a star, looking down on everyone?

"Serena?" a voice asks and I turn to the forest. I see Jake dressed in cut off jeans and no shirt.

"Jake," I say.

"You haven't called me that in a while," he says coming closer.

"Well I figured I should be nice today," I say.

"I wanted to say happy birthday," he says holding out his hands. In his palms is a woven bracelet with a wolf charm on it. I gasp and look at it.

"It's beautiful!" I say smiling up at him. He smiles down at me and puts it on my wrist.

"Did you make it?" I ask.

"Ya," he says.

"You did an amazing job," I say.

"Thanks," he says.

"Thank you Jake, I love it," I say and hug him. He's shocked at first but then hugs me tight against him. I hold onto him and feel the warmth from his skin sink into my body. I take in his forestry smell and smile.

"Serena," he says.

"Yes?" I ask pulling away to look int his eyes. His brown eyes lock on my silver blue ones and never leave them. The butterflies return and I get nervous. What if he leans down a little more? We would be kissing and it would be my first kiss, ever! As if he read my mind he leans down and kisses me! His lips are warm and smooth against mine and feel so good. I kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck. He pulls me close and places his hands on my hips. I moan into the kiss and he growls pulling me as close as possible. I better not be dreaming because this is perfect, beyond perfect!

"Serena!" a voice yells out. Jake pulls away and stares down at me. His eyes meet mine and then he runs back into the forest. Was that his plan, kiss me and then leave?

"Serena there you are," Daniel says coming over to me.

"Oh hi, did you need something? I ask smoothing out my shirt.

"I wanted to give you your other gift," he says smiling.

"Oh what is it?" I ask.

"I wanted to ask you out," he says and my jaw drops. He's asking me that now! I just kissed Jake and now he asks me out!

"What?" I ask shocked.

"I want to go out on a date with you," he says.

"I, I, I'll have to think Daniel," I say.

"That's fine, I just really like you Serena," he says coming closer and moving a stray hair from my face.

"I have to get going but I'll see you around, happy birthday," he says and kisses my cheek. I stare at him shocked and then he leaves. What the heck just happened!?


	11. Chapter 10

_**P.**_**S.****_- _**_**It's now in the beginning of Eclipse**_

* * *

Chapter 10  
Serena's point of view

After Jake kissed me and Daniel asked me out I sat on the sand quietly thinking. What am I going to do? Why did Jake kiss me? Does he like me? Do I still like him? Does he still like Bella? Do I like Daniel and does he really like me? What am I going to do!

"Serena, what are you doing over here?" Rain asks coming to sit next to me.

"I'm so confused," I say looking at my best friend.

"Why, what happened?" she asks and I tell her.

"OH MY GOD!" she says and I nod my head.

"Exactly what I thought," I say.

"What are you going to do?" she asks.

"I have absolutely no idea," I say.

"Lets go back and we can talk about this later," she says.

"Okay," I say and we head back to the others.

After the party and everyone went home Rain, Kim and I headed upstairs to my room at mom's house. I would've stayed at Sam and Emily's but I didn't want to risk running into Jake. We talked and watched movies until two in the morning. They crashed in the middle of The Avengers. I finished the movie and then tried to sleep but couldn't. Thoughts of Jake and Daniel ran through my mind and kept me awake all night. What am I going to do? That thought haunted me the whole night!

At seven I decided to take a shower and get dressed. I changed into gray sweats, a white tank top, and black converse. I pulled my hair into a messy bun on top of my head. I sat on my bed looking out to the woods thinking. I wonder if Sam knows Jake and I kissed? I mean they all can hear each other's thoughts in wolf form, so does everyone know? I hope not! That would be so embarrassing!

"Hmm Jared," Kim mumbles.

"Hmm Embry," Rain mumbles and they hug each other. I clasp my hand over my mouth from laughing.

"Jared you're so sweet," Kim mumbles.

"Embry you're a really great kisser!" Rain says and I put my other hand over my mouth. Oh this is too funny! I grab my phone and tap on my camera app. I hit record and turn it to Kim and Rain.

"Embry not here," Rain says smiling.

"Jared you're the best boyfriend ever!" Kim mumbles.

"Embry my mother's in the other room," Rain giggles and I gag. Now I know what she dreams about.

"Jared kiss me," Kim says with a faint smile on her lips.

"Embry kiss me," Rain says and they both lean in. I burst out laughing and fall to my knees. That wakes them up and they look so shocked that they're inches apart. They both blush and scoot apart.

"What are you laughing about?" Kim asks.

"You two talk in your sleep and it's hilarious!" I say through my laughing.

"Were you video taping us!?" Rain yells.

"It was too good to miss," I say wiping away a laugh tear. They both glare at me and I put my phone up.

"I'm deleting it later," Rain says.

"No you're not, I'm keeping that forever," I say.

"I know your password," she says.

"I changed it," I say back and she groans in frustration.

"Please don't show anyone!" Kim begs.

"I won't," I say and she sighs.

"Thanks," she says.

"Oh good you girls are up," mom says coming in the room.

"I thought you had work today?" I ask.

"Nope I have the day off," she says and I nod.

"You girls get dressed, we're going to Port Angels with Emily," mom says and we nod. She leaves and we all get dressed. I change into black skinny jeans, a dark blue tank top, and black flats. I changed because I didn't want to look like a slob and Rain yelled at me. Rain changed into white skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top, and white converse, Kim changed into dark wash boot cut jeans, black UGGS, and a dark green long sleeve shirt. We headed downstairs and ate pancakes, eggs, and bacon that mom made.

"So why are we going to Port Angeles?" I ask.

"We're going out for a girls day, oh and Claire is coming too," she says.

"Oh sounds fun," I say.

"Are we going shopping?" Kim asks.

"Of course!" Rain says and Kim sighs.

"You'll get used to it," I say to Kim and she smiles.

"We're not that bad," mom says and I raise an eyebrow.

"Really?" I ask.

"We just want you to look your best, is that a crime" Rain defends.

"Whatever shopaholics," I say and Kim chuckles.

"Ha ha, very funny," Rain says and I smile.

"You know I love you Rainy," I say smiling.

"I love you too Sereney," she says and we chuckle.

"Finish up girls, the sun's not going to stay up forever," mom says and we continue to eat.

After breakfast we got into mom's van and headed to Emily's to pick up Claire and Emily. Then we headed to Port Angeles. It's a sunny day and lots of people are out. We walk around the town and down the beach. Then we go shopping for a while, more like two hours! Rain had to find the perfect outfit for a date she and Embry are going on in a few days.

"Are we done yet?" I ask as we check out of another store.

"Yes," mom says.

"Thank god!" I say and Kim chuckles.

"Oh shut up," Rain says.

"Anywhere else girls?" mom asks.

"Can we go to the bakery?" I ask.

"Yes please, I want a cookie!" Claire begs.

"Okay lets go," mom says and I take Claire's hand. We hurry into the bakery and take in the wonderful smell.

"Mmmm," Claire and I say as the others walk in.

"Yummy!" Claire says looking at all the sweets and treats in the display case.

"What are you going to get?" I ask.

"Everything!" she says and I chuckle.

"I think I'm going to get a chocolate covered strawberry," I say.

"I want a chocolate cupcake!" she says eyeing a chocolate cupcake with chocolate frosting. We all order something and eat it outside in the seating area for the bakery.

"Aunty Serena are you coming back to aunty Em's house?" Claire asks.

"Um maybe," I say.

"Sweetheart you can go, I'm just going to do some paperwork," mom says.

"I think I might just stay home and do some work around the house," I say and Claire frowns.

"But I wanted to play with you before I leave," she says sadly.

"When are you leaving?" I ask.

"Monday," she says. I look at her sad face and sigh.

"I guess I can come," I say and she lights up.

"Yay!" she cheers and hugs me.

"We can play dress up and do makeovers!" she says and I chuckle.

"Sounds like tons of fun," I say smiling. Hopefully I won't run into Jake.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Serena's point of view

After eating our goodies we headed back to La push. We dropped off Rain ad Kim and then went to Emily's. Emily and I get the bags out of the car while Claire runs to Quil who is on the porch waiting for her.

"Serena come here for a moment," mom says.

"I'll be a minute," I say to Emily and she nods heading inside. I go to the driver's side and to my mother.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Are you okay sweetheart, you seem off today," mom asks worried.

"Ya I'm fine," I say and she raises an eyebrow.

"Serena, I know my daughter, something's wrong," she says.

"Mom I'm fine, really," I say.

"Serena please tell me," she says.

"Mom I'm fine so please just leave me alone," I snap.

"Serena," mom says and my eyes glisten with tears.

"Mom I'm just confused, hurt, and tired," I say.

"Oh sweetheart," she says and opens the door to hug me.

"Jake kissed me last night and Daniel asked me out," I say.

"I don't know what to do," I say.

"Shh," mom says rubbing my back.

"Mom I'm just confused," I say looking up at her.

"I know sweetheart, I know," she says.

"I just wish Jake never imprinted on me, then he could be with Bella and I could go on without him," I say.

"You know, things are always meant to be," she says.

"Maybe not this," I say.

"Look at your father and I, even though he's a jerk I got two beautiful and amazing kids from him," she says and I cry.

"Sweetheart everything is going to be okay, I promise," she says and I nod my head. She wipes my tears and I straighten myself up.

"Thanks mom, for everything," I say.

"That's what I'm here for," she says.

"Do you want to come home, I'm sure Claire will understand, and you can always come tomorrow?" mom asks.

"No I'm good, and plus Claire's makeovers are the best," I say and mom chuckles.

"I'm sure they are," she says.

"I'll come by for dinner around five," mom says.

"Okay, see ya soon," I say and kiss her cheek. She gets into the car and I head into the house.

When I entered the house I was dragged upstairs into my room so Claire could start her makeover on me. She puts on some makeup and puts lots of clips in my hair. Then while my nail polish she puts makeup on Quil. He's really a good imprinter to Claire and is always there for her. That's what an imprinter is supposed to do, be there for their imprint, protect their imprint, love their imprint. Jake does none of that and I can't see him doing it anytime soon.

"Aunty can you do my hair?" Claire asks.

"Sure Claire Bear," I say grabbing the brush.

"Hey that's my nickname for her," Quil says.

"So, we can both use it," I say.

"But I named her that," Quil whines and I roll my eyes.

"Fine," I say and he smiles. I braid Claire's hair and put some flowers in the braid.

"I love it!" she squeals grinning.

"Good," I say.

"Do you like yours?" she asks.

"Oh it's gorgeous how could I not?" I ask and she smiles.

"Yay lets show aunty Em," she says and drags me downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Aunty Em look!" Claire cheers and Emily looks up from her mixing bowl.

"You two look stunning!" Emily says and I chuckle.

"Aunty Serena did my hair," Claire says spinning around to show Emily.

"I can see, it's very pretty," Emily says.

"Claire did a great job on me and Quil," I say.

"Where's Quil I want to see his makeover?" Embry asks coming into the kitchen.

"I'll get him!" Claire says and runs upstairs.

"Emily do you need help?" I ask.

"Sure you can set the table," she says and I grab the plates, napkins, forks, spoons, and knives and go to the table. I set the table and hear Quil come down with Claire. Then I hear Embry's booming laughter and Claire's tiny hands slap Embry's arm for laughing at her best friend. When I hear the door open I look to it. It's the moment I have been avoiding, Jake.

* * *

Jake's point of view

Sam and I just finished patrol and are now going back to Sam's for food. I hear Embry's booming laughter and wonder what's going on. Sam opens the door and I come in after him. My eyes look to the table and lock on silver blue eyes, Serena. Her hair's covered in clips and her makeup is a little messy. The skinny jeans she's wearing show off her beautiful long legs. Her beautiful unique eyes show worry. She gives me a small smile and I give one back. Since last night all I can think about is Serena. Her eyes, hair, smell, face, laugh, skin, lips, everything! She's intoxicating! I've been lucky to keep my thoughts straight while on patrols, I know Serena would be embarrassed if the guys and Leah saw us kissing.

"Uncle Jay!" Claire yells and launches herself at me. I catch her and hold her in my arms.

"Hey Claire Bear," I say and Quil growls while Serena chuckles.

"Told ya," Serena says to Quil and he glares at her.

"Do you like aunty Serena's hair and makeup, I did it?" Claire asks. That would explain that.

"Yes I do, it's very artsy," I say and she smiles.

"She did my hair too," she says turning her head to show me.

"Very pretty," I say and she smiles. I put her down and she hugs Sam.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes," Emily says. Sam puts Claire in Quil's arms and goes over to kiss Emily. I turn back to Serena and see that she's walking out the back door. I follow her and she stops in the forest, not too far away from Emily's.

"What do you want Jake?" she asks.

"I wanted to talk to you," I say and she turns to look at me. Her eyes are glistening with tears and my heart breaks.

"What about Jake?" she asks.

"Us," I say.

"There is no us Jake," she says and I frown.

"But we're made for each other, soul mates," I say coming closer.

"Jake why are you doing this?" she asks.

"Because I'm falling in love with you," I say.


	13. Chapter 12

***Just a reminder that if guests post I can't write to them.***

**So Shanaya Malhotra I'm writing a little note for you. First thanks for the awesome review. Second my advice is to just write and submit what you have. That's what I did, I just had thoughts of different stories and wrote them down. Now look at me, this story has gotten 3,924 views! When I first joined I didn't think anyone would read or like my stories but look what has happened! So just write what you have and submit it. It's not hard just think of what you want your story to be and type or write it down. Then just get an account and submit the story. **

* * *

Chapter 12  
Serena's point of view

"Because I'm falling in love with you," he says taking my hand and placing it on his chest over his heart. I can't believe he's saying this! This is what I've been waiting for him to say for months! But he doesn't really love me. I shake my head and look down.

"No you're not, you're in love with Bella," I whisper and he frowns.

"She has that leech, and she's not what I want," he says and I look up to him.

"Then why have you been spending all your time with her since she moved back here, protecting and saving her?" I ask.

"She's my friend, or was," he says. I pull away from him and turn around. I can't do this, but I have to.

"Jake I don't love you," I whisper. Even though I'm not looking at him I can tell he's hurting.

"I don't believe you," he says.

"Jake I'm over you, I've moved on," I say.

"It's that Daniel kid isn't it?" he asks.

"I don't know," I say and he comes over to me and lifts my chin up. I look into his eyes and my heart breaks more.

"He's bad Serena, I can tell," he says.

"Jake you don't even know him," I say.

"But I know what guys want and I don't want you to be the victim," he says. That's so sweet but Daniel wouldn't do that, would he? No he's a good boy.

"Jake just face it, I don't want you anymore," I say and he frowns.

"Serena," he whispers and I look deep into his eyes.

"Goodbye Jake," I whisper and turn around heading back to Emily's crying the whole way.

* * *

Jake's point of view

That's not how I expected this to go at all! I can't believe she wants that Daniel guy instead of me, her soul mate! I stare at her figure going farther and farther away from me. My heart is now broken and I understand what Serena went through when I was jerk to her. I stand here just watching her until she's gone then I phase instantly ripping all my clothes. I let out a sorrow filled howl and start running.

* * *

Serena's point of view

When I enter the house everyone looks to me. Sam opens his mouth but he's interrupted by a sorrow filled howl. My heart drops to my stomach and I fall to my knees. Jake's hurting, so I'm hurting. I can't believe I did that to him!

"Serena," Sam whispers and I look up to him. Everyone's looking at me with sad eyes. I shake my head and stand up. Not saying a word I go upstairs and to my room. I fall on my bed and cry softly until I fall into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sam's point of view

What happened now? Serena looks like a mess! Her eyes are red, puffy and teary. Makeup is running down her face and her hair looks knotted and messy. I open my mouth to speak but a sorrow filled howl interrupts me. Serena frowns and falls to her knees. We all stand there watching my little sister break into a million pieces.

"Serena," I whisper and her head looks up to us. She shakes her head and stands up without a saying a word. She slowly walks up to her room and lies on her bed. I can hear her cry softly and that breaks my heart.

* * *

Paul's point of view

When Serena came through the door it looked like she'd been through hell. But she has been through hell, a lot. She looks really sad and lonely. A sorrow filled howl fills the room and I frown. We all watch Serena fall to her knees with a frown on her face.

"Serena," Sam starts and she looks up to us. I can see the sadness and pain in her eyes and instantly want to go punch Jake for hurting Serena again. But I don't know the whole story and Jake sounded pretty upset in the howl. Ya I know what you're thinking what am I saying? Serena's rubbed off on me and has taught me to be patient. She slowly gets up and makes her way upstairs to her room. I hear her fall onto her bed and start to cry.

* * *

Emily's point of view

Oh poor Serena! She's a mess! Her hairs knotty, messy and wild while her eyes are red, puffy, teary, and sad. She looks, and must feel, horrible. A sad howl flows through the room and I frown. Serena falls to her knees and frowns.

"Serena," Sam whispers. She looks up to us and shakes her head. She slowly gets up and heads to her room. I don't know what she's doing, I don't have super hearing, but the guys frown at it. Oh I hope Serena will be okay!

* * *

Quil's point of view

When Serena came in my eyes widened. She looks terrible and sad. Her face is stained with mascara tears. She looks awful and sad. I think this is the worse I've seen her, ever! When a howl fills the room she falls to her knees with a frown.

"Serena," Sam whispers but she shakes her head. She slowly stands up and walks up to her room. I hear her start to cry when she lays down on her bed. I wonder what they talked about to make both Jake and Serena sad?

* * *

Embry's point of view

I was laughing at Quil's makeover when Serena came in. I stopped laughing immediately and looked at her shocked. She looks like she just came from bed but with tear-stained cheeks. A howl I recognize as Jake's erupts through the house and it sounds sad and depressing. Serena falls to her knees with a frown and I frown at her.

"Serena," Sam whispers and she looks up to us shaking her head. She slowly makes her way upstairs and up to her room. She lies on her bed and cries softy.

* * *

Claire's point of view

When aunty Serena came back inside I frowned at her. She looks so sad and she's been crying! I want to go over there and give her a big hug but I know it's not the time. When a wolf howls everyone frowns and aunty falls to her knees with a sad frown.

"Serena," uncle Sam whispers and she shakes her head looking at us. She gets up and heads upstairs. Everyone has a frown and I look to Quil.

"What's wrong with aunty?" I ask.

"She's having a hard time but I'm sure she'll be good again in no time," Quil says.

"Why don't we eat," aunty Emily says and everyone nods.

"Does aunty Serena not like my makeover?" I ask.

"No sweetheart she's just having a hard time," uncle Sam says and I nod. I hope aunty is okay!


	14. Chapter 13

_***I know it's short but I promise to have another chapter up soon!***_

* * *

Chapter 13

Serena's point of view

When I wake up I see that it's nine p.m.. I sigh and get up off my bed. I look around my room and grab my backpack. I fill it with everything I want and then head downstairs.

"Where are you going?" Sam asks seeing my bag.

"Home," I say.

"You are home," he says.

"I'm going to moms, that's my home too," I say and he frowns.

"Okay, I'll drive you," he says and gets his keys.

"Aunty are you okay?" Claire asks running over to me.

"I'm fine Claire Bear," I say and she smiles up at me.

"Ready?" Sam asks and I nod.

"Bye everyone," I say and they wave saying goodbye. I follow Sam outside and into his truck. We drive in silence until he breaks it.

"You don't have to do this," he says.

"What?" I ask.

"Leave the house just to avoid Jake," he says and I sigh. I knew he'd figure it out and I'm not in the mood to argue.

"Yes Sam that's what I'm doing, and I have to do it," I say.

"You two are meant to be," he says and I shake my head .

"No we're not," I say.

"Then why does Jake care about you?" he asks.

"He doesn't, he cares about Bella!" I snap as my eyes glisten with tears.

"I don't care about Jake and he doesn't care about me, the imprint was wrong," I say.

"The imprint is never wrong," he says.

"How do you know that?" I ask.

"Because I just do," he says.

"That's not an answer, bye Sam I'll see you later," I say as we pull up to mom's house. i grab my bag and hurry inside.

"Who's here?" moms voice asks from the living room.

"It's just me," I say and she emerges from the hall connecting with the living room.

"What are you doing here baby?" she asks.

"I want to spend some time with you," I say.

"It's nine at night," she says.

"I know but I just really wanted to come home," I say.

"Okay, is that all?" she asks noticing my red eyes.

"Yep, I'm just going to go to bed," I say.

"Serena darling, what's wrong?" she asks coming over to me. I look up to her worried eyes and I sigh. The tears fall down my cheeks and my heart hurts thinking about what I did to Jake.

"Everything," I whisper and she hugs me. I cry into her shoulder while she rubs my back soothing me.

"Shh everything's alright, I'm right here," she whispers. I continue to cry until I have nothing else left to cry.

"Sweetheart what happened?" she asks.

"I sorta broke up with Jake," I say and her eyes show confusion. I tell her about the talk I had with Jake. After I told her I was mentally and physically exhausted so mom told me to head to bed. I did and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Yesterday, Sunday, I never left my room and hardly spoke. All I did was watch TV but even then I wasn't really watching it. I just thought about Jake and how hurt he looked. I also though about what I was going to do. It was a really hard decision but I have to do it, I want to be happy. It's now Monday, the last Monday of the school year! Mom hasn't left yet and offered me a ride, which I gladly took.

"Serena we're leaving!" mom yells up the stairs.

"Okay!" I yell back. I grab my backpack and head downstairs. Today I'm dressed in a red long sleeve shirt, gray skinny jeans, and red ankle boots.

"Got everything?" mom asks.

"Yep," I say and we head outside to her van. We get in and drive to the school.

When we arrive I thank mom and she tells me to have a good day.

"I'll try," I say and get out. She drives away and I head inside. I head to my locker and see Daniel standing in front of it. I take a deep breathe and walk over to him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey," he says smiling.

"I thought about what you asked me," I say.

"And?" he asks. I close my eyes and then open them back up forcing a smile onto my lips.

"I'll go out with you," I say.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Jacob's point of view

It's Monday and I've been running all over Canada since Serena told me she doesn't love me. Sam is forcing me to go to school today so that's why I'm here. As I turn the corner I catch a beautiful scent, peppermint. I know that scent anywhere, Serena. When I turn the corner I see Serena, hugging Daniel! My heart breaks and I let out a very low whimper. I guess she really has moved on. I hurry back outside and into the forest and phase.

"Jake I told you to go to school!" Sam yells.

"NO!" I yell back and keep running. He must see my thoughts of Serena and Daniel because he doesn't say anything else.

* * *

Serena's point of view

After I told Daniel I'd go out with him he gave me a big hug. It's nothing like Jake's hugs though. Snap out of it Serena! You're done with Jake, no more thinking about him. The warning bell rings and Daniel let's go of me.

"I'll walk you to class," he says taking my hand. I nod and he leads the way.

When we arrive at my first class Daniel kisses my head and then heads to his class. I sigh and take my seat.

"Hey girly," Rain says sitting next to me.

"Hi," I say.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Nothing much, I agreed to go out with Daniel," I say and her eyes widen.

"What!" she yells and everyone looks at us.

"What!" she says lowly as everyone looks away.

"I said yes," I say.

"When did this happen?" she asks.

"This morning, just a few minutes ago," I say.

"Why didn't you tell me your were going to do this?" she asks and I shrug my shoulders.

"I didn't know if I really as going to say yes until this morning," I say and she nods. The class starts but I don't listen.

It's lunch and Rain and I are heading to our table. I see the pack's table and Daniel's table. I look back and forth between the two. Rain heads to the pack's table and I spot Jake watching me. I take a deep breath and head to sit with Daniel.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say sitting down. I can feel the pack watching me but don't care.

"Have a good day so far?" he asks.

"I guess," I say.

"Come on cheer up, it's the last Monday of the school year," he says.

"Sorry I've had a rough weekend," I say.

"I understand," he says.

"How's your day?" I ask.

"Great, I got an A on my science exam and got you to go out with me," he says smiling.

"Sounds like a great day," I say. We continue to talk and I get to meet some of his friends. Then we go our separate ways for our next classes. I turned the corner and ran into a hard wall.

"Ow," I say as I land on my butt.

"Oh I'm so sorry Serena," a voice says helping me up. I see that it's Jake and he picks up my books that fell.

"It's okay, thanks," I say as he hands me my books.

"Um see ya," he says.

"Bye," I say and we go our different ways. I hear my heart screaming "Go back, go back!" but my mind says "Keep going,". I sigh and go into my next class, math, ugh! This day just gets better and better!

School's over now and I'm happy that summer's one day closer.

"Want me to drive you home?" Daniel asks coming over to my locker.

"Sure, thanks," I say shutting my locker. We walk into the parking lot and to his car.

"Serena," a voice says and I turn around.

"What is it Paul?" I ask.

"I was just wondering if you're going to come back with us," he says.

"Oh no Daniel's taking me home," I say.

"To Sam's?" he asks.

"To my mom's," I say and he frowns.

"I'll see you around," I say and get into the car. Daniel gets in too and drives away from the school. I tell him what way to go and he follows my directions. When we pull up to the house I see that mom's not home, she works late most days.

"Do you want to come in?" I offer.

"I'd love to but I have to get home," he says and I nod my head.

"But how about this Saturday we go out," he says.

"Sure," I say.

"Great, see ya tomorrow," he says and I get out. I head inside and plop onto the couch. Today's the beginning of a new start and so far it hasn't gone as planned. I sigh and hope tomorrow will be better.

* * *

The week has passed by quickly and it's Friday night. School's over and I really happy. Emily's throwing a party for us but I didn't want to go But with Rain as a friend she forced me to. So here I am in the driveway of Emily and Sam's with Rain in her new car. Yup she got a car today for a graduation present.

"Come one everyone's already here," she says getting out. I sigh and follow her inside.

"Serena!" Emily says and hugs me.

"Hi Emily," I say.

"Where have you been, we've missed you," she says.

"I've been busy with finishing school and stuff," I say with a shrug.

"There's my girl," Paul says and hugs me.

"Hi hot head," I say and he chuckles.

"Did you hear what Bella did to Jake?" he asks.

"No, what?" I ask taking a drink of lemonade.

"She slapped him," he says and I spit out the lemonade I just drank. Embry, Jared and Quil burst out laughing and Paul is blinking several times out of shock.

"She what!" I yell.

"He kissed her and she slapped him," Jared says. I can't believe she hurt my imprint, oh shut up heart! Well I guess he moved back to Bella. That's what I want, so good.

"She sprained her wrist," Quil says and I nod.

"Sorry Paul," I say as he wipes his face off.

"It's okay," he says.

"I wish I got a picture that was hilarious!" Rain says and Paul growls.

"Watch it," Embry warns pulling Rain closer to him.

"Where is Jake?" I ask.

"He went to the Cullen's graduation party," Jared says.

"Oh," I say and then everyone goes quiet. I walk into the kitchen and see Emily putting some cookies in the oven.

"Need help?" I ask.

"Yes please," she says and I start to help her make other goodies.

After I helped Emily we had everything ready.

"Dinner," Emily calls and everyone rushes into the kitchen. We all grab our plates and pile them with all the yummy foods.

"So what's on the schedule for this summer?" Paul asks.

"Shopping," Rain says and I chuckle.

"Cliff diving," Jared says.

"Playing with Claire," Quil says.

"Working," Kim sighs.

"Nothing," I say.

"Don't forget the bonfire next week," Emily reminds and we all nod.

"So Serena Rain told us you got a date tomorrow," Paul says.

"Ya," I say.

"With?" he asks.

"Daniel," I say.

"Where's he taking you?" Emily asks.

"Don't know," I say.

"I'll be picking out your outfit," Rain says.

"Fine," I say.

We continue to eat and then I hear the door open reveling Sam and Seth.

"Serena, I'm glad you came," my brother says.

"Me too," I say. They get food and sit with us at the table.

"Where's Leah?" I ask.

"At home," Seth says and I nod. She doesn't like being around Emily and Sam. We all talk about the pack and summer. It's around ten thirty now and I'm getting tired, I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. The door burst open and Jake comes in.

"We got a problem," he says and all the guys stand up.

"What is it?" Sam asks.

"A group of leeches are coming," he says.

"What!" we yell.

"When?" Jared asks.

"In a two weeks," he says.

"How do you know this?" Sam asks.

"The pixie leech can see the future and saw it," Jake says. Then he tells us everything that he knows and that we're going to have to work with the Cullen's. This is all because of Bella, again! She keeps putting my family in danger. Gosh I hate her!

"Girls why don't you head home," Sam suggests.

"Sure," we say. Jared and Kim leave while Embry comes with Rain and I.

"Gosh Bella is a danger magnet!" Rain says as we drive away.

"She keeps putting the pack in danger!" I say angry.

"Calm down girls, we can handle a couple of leeches," Embry says.

"You heard Jake, they're a lot stronger and faster because they're newborns," I say.

"Still we can handle them," he says.

"I hope so," I whisper but now he hears. I look out the window and wait until Rain arrives at my house.

"Thanks Rain, see ya tomorrow," I say.

"Yes you will, get a good rest," she says and I nod. She drives away and I go inside.

"Serena is that you?" mom asks.

"Yes," I say.

"How was the party?" she asks coming over to me.

"Bella ruined it," I say clenching my fists.

"I thought Emily kicked her out last time?" mom asks.

"She wasn't there but still ruined it," I say and tell her about the newborns coming.

"That's terrible!" she says.

"Yep," I say.

"That girl is trouble," she says.

"I couldn't agree more," I say.

"Well you've had a long day why don't you go to sleep sweetheart," mom suggests.

"Okay, night," I say.

"Night sweetie," she says kissing my head. I go upstairs and get ready for bed. I fall onto my bed and pull the covers over my cold body. I really do hope the pack can survive the newborn leeches!


	16. Chapter 15

_**Outfit on my profile**_

* * *

Chapter 15  
Serena's point of view

It's Saturday afternoon and Daniel's coming to get me soon. Carlie has picked out my outfit; hot pink skinny jeans, black high-heeled boots, leopard print shirt, black feather hoop earrings, a wolf ring, black spiked bracelet, and a leopard print purse. This is so not something I would wear but I really don't care anymore. I think she's trying to make Jake jealous, I mean this is not something I would normally wear. It's too tight and out there for my liking. Maybe Daniel will like this.

"You look hot!" Carlie says and I nod in agreement.

"Come on at least act excited, you're supposed to be all nervous about going on your first date!" she says.

"Sorry I'm just not in the mood," I say.

"Can you at least act happy around Daniel, I mean he really likes you?" she asks.

"I will, I don't want to break his heart," I say.

"What about yours?" she asks and I tense up.

"Mine's been broken and shattered," I say and she frowns. I hear the door and I look in the mirror once more.

"You look great," Carlie says.

"Thanks," I say and hug her. We let go and go downstairs. Mom's at a friend's house so I was alone until Carlie came over to do my outfit. I open the door and find Daniel standing there.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi, wow you look amazing," he says looking over my outfit.

"Thanks," I say.

"Carlie are you saying here?" I ask.

"Ya, I'm staying her, Embry might come over," she says.

"Okay, mom won't be back till late," I say.

"Have fun you too," she says and I shut the door. We walk to Daniel's car and get in.

"So what's on the agenda?" I ask.

"Dinner and a movie," he says.

"Cool," I say and he starts the car.

We arrive in Port Angeles around six forty five and head into a seafood restaurant. We're seated soon and order our food.

"So are you excited for the summer?" Daniel asks.

"Ya, I'm glad that school's over for a few months," I say.

"Me too," he says.

"Tell me about your family," I say.

"I'm an only child and live with my dad, but he's never home," he says.

"I'm sorry," I say.

"It's fine, how about you," he says and I tense up.

"Well as you already know Sam's my older brother, and I have my mother; my father left us when Sam and I were little," I say.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot about that," he says. Most people know about how Joshua Uley left his family leaving little Sam to care for his family. That was one of the most talked about things in town.

"It's okay, I mean I never really knew him and I hate him for doing that," I say and he nods.

"What do you do in your free time?" he asks.

"I love to draw, paint, and have paint ball fights," I say and he smiles.

"You really are a great shooter," he says.

"Thanks, we still have to do that challenge," I say.

"What challenge?" he asks.

"You said you were better than me," I say.

"It's true," he says.

"Whatever, but I say we put it to a test," I say.

"Deal, we can do it on Monday," he says.

"Okay, I have no plans this summer other than a few bonfires," I say.

"The ones where Billy Black tells the legends?" he asks.

"Ya, one's next week," I say.

"Cool," he says.

"Do you want to come with me?" I ask.

"Isn't it just for the elders and your friends?" he asks.

"No, well I mean you would be the first who isn't friends with my brother or an elder," I say.

"Well then I'll come," he says and I smile lightly.

"Great," I say and we continue to talk about other things.

We ate our food and then hurried to the theater down the street for the movie. I left Daniel choose which happened to be a horror movie, my least favorite. I sucked it up though and didn't say anything, I mean I did let him choose. I sat in the theater for about two hours watching as people got killed and blood gushing out every two minutes. I think I'm going to have nightmares for the next month!

"Did you like it?" Daniel asks as we leave the theater.

"Um ya," I lie.

"You know if you were scared you could have told me," he says.

"What I'm not scared," I defend.

"Really?" he asks and I nod. Then something make a shooting noise and I scream. I see Daniel raising an eyebrow at me and I sigh.

"Fine I am," I say and he chuckles. I frown and ht his arm. Wow I don't break my hand hitting him, oh ya he doesn't have super strength.

"It's not funny," I say.

"Sorry," he says.

"You could have told me you didn't like scary movies," he says.

"I told you to choose and I let you, it's fine Daniel," I say.

"How about some ice cream to cheer you up?" he asks and I nod my head. We enter the ice cream shop and get a hot fudge sundae to share. After that we head back to the car and head back to La Push.

Pulling up to my house I get nervous. Will Daniel try to kiss me? Will I let him?

"I had a really great time tonight," he says looking over to me.

"I did to," I say.

"I guess I'll see you Monday?" he asks.

"Yep, be ready to be painted," I say and he chuckles. He looks at my lips and leans in. My heart beats faster as he gets closer. Should I let him? His lips meet mine and are soft, but not like Jake's. Daniel starts to kiss me and I kiss back. I don't want to hurt him like Jake hurt me. Just think of his lips as Jake's. After a minute I pull back and he's grinning.

"See you on Monday," I say and get out of the car. I go into the house after waving back to Daniel. I sigh and go into the living room. What I see is disgusting, Embry and Carlie making out.

"You guys really shouldn't be making out in other people's homes," I say and they break apart blushing.

"I warned you that Embry was coming over," Carlie says.

"Whatever," I say.

"What happened, I need details!" Carlie says rushing over to me.

"We went to dinner and a movie, then got ice cream," I say.

"What part of details didn't you understand?" she asks and I chuckle. I tell her in detail all about my date and the kissing, except that I thought of Daniel's lips as Jake's.

"I'm so happy for you!" she squeals hugging me.

"Are you sure he should come to the bonfire?" Embry asks.

"No one is going to hurt him," I say. Well Jake might.

"I have to go Sam's having us get up early tomorrow to train with the leeches," Embry says.

"Be safe," Carlie says as Embry gives her a light kiss.

"Of course babe," Embry says.

"Tell everyone to be safe," I say and he smiles.

"Will do, bye," he says going out the door.

"Bye," Carlie says I say.

"So what now, it's only ten thirty?" Carlie asks.

"We could watch a movie, one that's not scary," I say.

"Okay," she says and we head upstairs to my room. We set everything up, make popcorn, and watch _Mamma Mia_. We both crash sometime during the credits. I just hope I don't have nightmares.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Serena's point of view

It's Monday and Daniel's coming to pick me up. I have on dark washed jeans, silver converse, and a blue t-shirt. My hair's in a high ponytail and I have on light makeup. I haven't seen Jake since the graduation party on Friday and I can feel it. I hear a honk and look out my window to see Daniel in his car. Mom's at work and Rain left a little bit ago. I grab my bag and head outside. I get in his car and smile at him.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi," I say.

"Ready to be beaten?" he asks pulling out of the driveway.

"In your dreams," I say and he chuckles.

We pull up to the paint ball store and get out. I follow Daniel inside and into the battle room. We put on the padding and get our guns.

"No rules," Daniel says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yep," he says.

"Okay," I say and shoot him.

"I didn't say go," he says.

"You said no rules, I win," I say smiling.

"We don't start until I say go and whoever gets shot three times first loses," he says.

"So there are rules," I say.

"Fine yes there are," he says. We turn away from each other and go find our hiding places.

"Ready?" he yells.

"Ya," I yell back.

"Go!" he yells. I crouch down looking every way and spot Daniel hiding behind a couch. I smile and get closer. I aim and shoot twice.

"OW!" he yells out standing up.

"That's two points!" I cheer standing up. He glares at me but smiles.

"It's on," he says and we go find new hiding places.

"Go!" he yells. I come out from behind the table and am instantly hit on the head.

"Ouch!" I yell and see Daniel a little away smiling in achievement.

"Two points for me," he says. Head shots are worth two points.

"You're going to regret that," I say smirking. He smiles and goes to his new hiding spot.

"Go!" he yells. I slowly and carefully move around the obstacles and find Daniel around my first hiding spot. I aim for his head and pull the trigger. I see the paint on his hair and stand up.

"I win!" I cheer and he smiles over at me.

"Loser buys ice cream," he says.

"I should win more often then," I say and he chuckles. We put the guns away and take the gear off. We head outside and to the ice cream shop.

"So what should I wear to the bonfire, I mean is it like a traditional thing or something like that?" he asks.

"Just wear warm clothes, it gets pretty cold," I say and he nods.

"Are you going to be okay going there?" he asks.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I ask.

"Isn't Jacob going?" he asks and I frown.

"Yes, but I'll be fine," I say.

"Sorry," he says.

"It's fine Daniel, I'm over him," I say and he nods.

"We should get back," he says and I nod. We stand up and head back to his car.

As we pull up to my house I sigh knowing I'm going to be all alone. I guess I could go to Emily and Sam's. No Jake might be there and I don't want to deal with him.

"I guess I'll see you on Friday," he says.

"Ya see you then," I say. He leans over and kisses me lightly on the lips.

"Bye Serena," he says.

"Bye Daniel," I say and get out of the car. When inside I sit on the couch and wonder what to do. It's a nice day I could go to the beach, or maybe take a run. I stand up and go up to my room. I change into a Nike white sports bra, Nike white running shoes, and Nike black running shorts. I head downstairs and out the door into the forest. I start jogging and let the little sun that's out soak into my skin. It's a really nice day today, the sun's out and no clouds are in sight. I slow down a little when I hear noises around me.

"Sam, Paul, Embry, Leah, Jared, Quil, Seth, Jake?" I ask into the silent forest. I have a bad feeling. I turn around and gasp at who I see, the red-headed leech! My eyes widen and my heart beat soars.

"You must be one of those mutts sisters," she says eyeing me up and down. Now I wish I wore something that covered up more. Please don't let her suck my blood!

"Why so scared little one?" she asks and I shake my head.

"Oh you're not scared, then why are you shaking and your heat beat is going a hundred miles an hour?" she asks and I gulp.

"Your blood isn't as tempting as Bella's but it'll do," she says and I run. I realize it's stupid and no use since she has super speed. She quickly gets in front of me and I fall onto the ground.

"I hate it when my food fight back," she says and leans down. I close my eyes and wish I didn't come out for a run. I hear a yell and open my eyes. I see a sandy colored wolf and the leech fighting. Oh no Seth! I scramble backwards and into a tree. Where are the others? Seth's going to get hurt! I look around on the ground and see a sharp rock. An idea pops into my brain and I grab the rock. I then cut myself with the rock and the leech snaps her head to me. She hisses and runs toward me. I close my eyes but hear a growl. I open them up and see Sam, Jake, Paul, Jared, and Leah here attacking the leech. When I look down at my cut I see lots of blood and feel light-headed. My eyes start to close and the last thing I see is a russet red wolf looking down at me.

* * *

Jake's point of view

Oh my god how stupid is she!? She's worse than Bella! The leech got away but I'm more concerned about Serena. I can't believe she did that! I mean why did she do it anyway? She could've gotten killed! That leech was so close to killing her, but luckily we got there in time. I hear Emily come down and we all look to her.

"She's fine, just a small cut and she should wake up," she says and we all nod.

"Why in the world would she have done that?!" Paul asks.

"Jake you can go up there," Emily says and I nod. I look to Sam and the others and they nod at me. I head upstairs and into her room. I see her still unconscious and with a wrap around her right arm. I sit on the bed next to her and take her small hand in mine. I start to trace shapes on her hand while waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Serena's point of view

When I open my eyes I'm blinded by light. I immediately close them but open them half way.

"Serena?" a husky voice asks.

"Mm, Jake?" I ask unsure. My vision clears up and I see Jake holding my hand.

"Oh I'm so glad you're okay," he says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were in the forest and the leech found you," he says. Oh ya I saved Seth, well I think I did.

"Is Seth okay?" I ask.

"Ya fine," he says.

"Good," I say.

"Why did you cut yourself, you could've gotten killed!?" he asks.

"I wanted to save Seth, he was fighting the leech," I say.

"Why did you cut yourself though?" he asks.

"I did what the first wife did," I say and his jaw drops.

"How did you think of that?" he asks.

"It just came to me," I say.

"Serena?" a voice asks. I look to the door and see Sam and Emily.

"Are you feeling okay honey?" Emily asks.

"Yes," I say.

"Does your arm hurt?" Sam asks.

"No," I say.

"Have mom look at it when you get home," he says and I nod.

"Are you hungry dear?" Emily asks.

"A little," I say.

"I'll go make you something," she says and goes downstairs.

"The others want to see you," Sam says.

"Let them in," I say and he goes to get them. I sit up and Jake just watches me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I ask.

"No," he says. I look away and then hear everyone pile into my room.

"Thank god you're okay!" Paul yells and hugs me.

"Are you okay?" Seth asks.

"Fine," I say.

"Why on earth did you cut yourself in front of a leech?" Leah asks.

"To protect Seth, he was in trouble," I say and everyone glares at Seth.

"Hey it's not his fault he was alone," I say.

"Don't do anything like that again," Embry says.

"I won't," I say.

"Alright back to patrol," Sam says and Paul, Jared, and Embry leave my room.

"Do you need anything?" Quil asks.

"Can I talk with Seth for a moment?" I ask.

"Sure," everyone says. They all leave my room but Jake. I give him a nod and he leaves. I turn to Seth and he looks mad.

"Seth don't blame yourself," I say.

"It's my fault you're hurt," he says.

"Did you cut me, no I did," I say.

"But you wouldn't have done that if I was stronger," he says.

"Seth come here," I say and he sits on the bed next to me.

"Please don't blame yourself," I say.

"But," he says.

"No buts, I'm fine no harm done," I say and he sighs.

"Fine," he says.

"Good boy," I say and he smiles.

"We've missed you around here," he says and I frown.

"I've missed you guys too," I say.

"Why don't you come over?" he asks.

"I can't," I say and he nods.

"But I'm going to the bonfire," I say.

"Good," he says. I smile at him and am happy I saved him. If I didn't we would all lose another member of the Clearwater family to the same leech.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Outfit on profile**_

* * *

Chapter 17  
Serena's point of view

After Seth and I talked I ate and then went home. It's now Friday and I'm waiting for Daniel to come. He's going to drive while I give him directions because he doesn't now where Billy and Jake live. I'm dressed in a green striped t-shirt, white skinny jeans, black UGGS, and a brown Mickey Mouse sweatshirt. I also have on a golden heart ring. It's one of the only things dad ever gave me. Even though I hate him he's still my father and I do love him, a little. Mom already left for the bonfire and is saving food for us. I see Daniel pull up and head outside and get into his car.

"Hey beautiful," he says and I blush lightly.

"Hi," I say.

"Which way?" he asks and I tell him how to get there.

When we arrive it's already dark and most people are here.

"Serena," a voice says and I see Kim. I smile and hug her.

"Hey Kim," I say.

"Oh hi Daniel," she says noticing Daniel.

"Hi Kim," Daniel says. Kim gives me a curious look and I shake my head.

"Where's Rain?" I ask.

"With Embry," she says and points to the logs where I see Embry and Rain.

"Come on," I say and lead Daniel over to Rain and Embry.

"Hey guys," Rain says.

"Hi," we say. We sit on the log next to them. We all talk for a while and then eat. People give me strange looks but I ignore them. Ya I know I brought an outsider, someone who doesn't know the secret, here but I have a reason. I haven't seen Jake and know he's not on patrol.

"Where's Jake?" I ask.

"Right there," Embry points and I see him walking with the leech lover over to Seth. If I was a wolf I would be growling right now. I glare at her and clench my teeth and fists. Why on earth did he bring _her_?!

"Are you okay?" Daniel asks and I relax.

"Fine, I'm going to get a drink," I say and go over to the food table. I grab a bottle of water and take a sip. I glare at Bella talking to Billy.

"Someone doesn't look happy," mom says.

"Not at all," I reply.

"Why would that be?" she asks.

"Jake brought _her_ here," I say.

"Why does that bother you?" she asks.

"She's a leech lover and he brought her here of all places," I say.

"Is that all?" she asks.

"Yes," I say and she raises her eyebrow.

"It is," I defend.

"Whatever you say sweetheart," she says and walks away. I sigh and look up at the stars.

"How's the arm?" a familiar husky voice asks.

"Fine," I say and look over to Jake.

"I see you brought Daniel," he says.

"I see you brought leech lover," I say and he glares.

"Her name is Bella," he says.

"I like leech lover better, it suits her," I say.

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean you have to be a jerk," he says and I glare at him.

"I'm just mad because she keeps putting everyone I love in danger!" I yell and everyone stares at me. I blush and they look away.

"It's not her fault," he says and I glare up at him.

"Think what you want Jake but it is her fault," I say.

"I got to go," I mumble and start walking away toward the cars. I'm not in the mood to be around people and I really don't want to talk. I lean against mom's car and look up to the sky.

"Need a ride?" Paul asks coming over to me.

"That would be great," I say. I hop in his truck and we drive back to my house.

"Thanks for the ride," I say as we pull up to my house.

"No problem," he says.

"See ya," I say getting out.

"Bye," he says. I walk to the front door and go inside. I turn on the lights and open the freezer and grab the chocolate ice cream. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. I open the ice cream tub and take a bit. Then I realize something, I forgot Daniel!

* * *

I moan opening my eyes. I must have fallen asleep after I ate all the ice cream. I sit up and rub my eyes. My eyes widen and I grab my phone. I dial his number and he picks up on the first ring.

"Hello," he says.

"Daniel!" I say.

"Oh hey Serena," he says sleepily.

"I am so sorry I left last night," I say and he chuckles.

"It's okay," he says.

"Did you stay the whole time?" I ask.

"No I decided it was best to leave, I wasn't wanted there," he says.

"I'm sorry about them," I say.

"It's fine," he says.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Ya, perfect," I say.

"Good," he says.

"I guess I'll see you around," I say.

"Actually you won't for a week, I'm heading up to Seattle with some buddies," he says.

"Oh that sounds fun," I say.

"Ya," he says.

"Well bye," I say.

"Bye Serena," he says and hangs up. I sigh and stand up. By the way never sleep on the couch! I slowly make my way into the kitchen and get some food out. I spot a note on the counter and read over it.

_Serena_  
_I'm at work and didn't want to wake you. I'll be back before dinner but call me if you need anything. If you get bored go to Emily's, you haven't spent time with her in awhile. It's summer have fun!_  
_Love Mom ;)_

I smile and decide to taker her advise. I'm going to have a fun day!

* * *

It's a nice sunny day so I called up Kim and Rain to go to the beach with me. They accepted and now we're arriving at First Beach.

"Don't you just love the sun!" Kim says smiling.

"It is nice but rain is better," Rain says and we chuckle. We grab our bags and find a spot on the beach. There's a lot of people here soaking up the sun while it lasts. Kim's in a dark green bikini, Rain in a hot pink bikini and me in a dark purple bikini.

"So how were the legends last night?" I ask.

"Magical as always," Kim says and I smile.

"It could of been better if leech lover wasn't there," Rain says.

"At least someone agrees with me," I say.

"Who doesn't?" Kim asks.

"Take a wild guess," I say. "

Jake?" they ask.

"Bingo," I say and they sigh.

"Why doesn't he get a clue?" Kim asks.

"I wish I knew," I mumble.

"We should have invited Leah," Rain says.

"She wouldn't have come," I say.

"How do you know?" Kim asks.

"I asked already and she doesn't leave the house unless she has patrol," I say.

"I feel bad for her," Rain says.

"Everyone does," I say.

"I wish she and Emily would go back to the way they were," Kim says.

"They can never go back to that," I say.

"Maybe friends but not sisters," I say and they frown. I was there when Sam broke up Leah, I saw her face. It was so sad it made my own heart break.

"Alright enough sadness it's a great day!" Rain says.

"You're right," Kim and I say.

"Of course I am," she says and we chuckle.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Serena's point of view

It's been a few days since I went to the beach with Kim and Rain. Today mom's making me go over to Billy's to give him some things. I really didn't want to risk seeing Jake but mom said Billy needed the things and she couldn't do it because she had work. So here I am walking to the Black's house. Today I'm wearing a dark blue tank top, white jean shorts, dark blue vans, pearl necklace and earrings. I knock on the front door and Billy answers the door.

"Hi Billy," I say.

"Serena, it's nice to see you," he says and lets me inside. We walk into the kitchen and I lean against the counter.

"My mom wanted me to give you these," I say handing him the box of things.

"Tell her thank you," he says and places the box on the counter. I hear the door open and close.

"Dad!" a familiar voice yells.

"In here," Billy yells back. Then Jake and Bella come into the kitchen. I glare at both of them and Bella glares back.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asks.

"Jacob don't be rude," Billy scolds.

"I came to give Billy some things from my mother," I say.

"I was just leaving though," I say.

"Thank you Serena," Billy says and I smile at him.

"You're welcome, see ya later," I say and walk out of the house. I start walking down the driveway when I hear someone come outside. I look toward the house and groan when I see Bella walking toward me. What does she want now!?

"What do you want?" I ask.

"I want you to stay away from Jacob," she says.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you liking Jacob, I thought you had that leech and oh ya I'm his imprint not you!" I say and she glares at me.

"You have no clue about what's going on in my life and you may be supposedly soul mates but I don't believe it," she says.

"Well that's because you're blind to everything," I say.

"Anyway I'm not with Jake, I have a boyfriend," I say.

"Ya I heard how he just asked you out because he feels sorry for you," she says.

"You might want to watch what you say," I warn.

"Please I can say whatever I want," she says.

"Like all the lies you tell," I say and she glares at me.

"You know you're not untouchable," she says.

"I'd like to see you try to hurt me, and if you did my brother and the pack would kill you," I say.

"I'm untouchable," she says.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I say.

"Please like you could hurt me," she says. Then without thinking I bring my fist up and punch her square in the nose.

"OW!" she yells and holds her nose.

"Ya you're untouchable," I say.

"Bella!" a voice yells and Jake and Billy run outside to us.

"Serena beat me up," Bella says with fake tears.

"No I didn't, I just punched her," I defend.

"Come on, let's get you home," Jake says picking up Bella totally ignoring me. They get in her truck and drive away. I turn to Billy and find him with his arms crossed.

"I didn't mean to," I defend.

"Sure," he says.

"I only did it because she was saying I was weak and that she was untouchable," I say.

"I believe you Serena," he says.

"I should get going," I say.

"Thank you for the box, have a good night and no more punching people," he says.

"I'll try not to, have a good night as well," I say and start my way back home.

* * *

When I get home I don't see mom's car in the driveway so she's still gone. I sigh and head inside. I sit on the couch and turn on the TV. Soon I get a call.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"I can't believe you punched Bella!" Rain yells into the phone.

"She made me," I say.

"I don't care what made you do it I'm just glad someone finally did something to that witch!" she cheers and I chuckle.

"It did make me happy seeing the look of shock and hurt on her face," I say.

"How did you find out anyway?" I ask.

"Jake phased while Embry was on patrol so Embry told me," she says.

"I hope Sam's not going to get made at me," I say.

"I doubt it," she says.

"Hold on I'm getting another call," I say as my phone beeps.

"I'll talk to you later then," she says and hangs up.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone.

"How could you!" a voice yells.

"Jake she was saying that I was weak and that she was untouchable!" I defend.

"I don't care what she said!" he yells.

"You never acted this way when she slapped me, your imprint!" I yell back and he goes silent.

"You know what I don't want to get sucked into this so bye," I say and hang up.

* * *

For the rest of the day I watched TV, then cleaned the house, and made dinner. I hear the door open and close.

"SERENA DESTINY ULEY!" mom yells. I'm in trouble. I go the front door and find an angry mother.

"Yes mother?" I ask.

"Why in the world did you punch Bella!?" she yells and I sigh.

"She said I was weak and that she was untouchable," I say.

"That is no excuse for punching someone," she says.

"Mom she asked me to keep away from Jake so she could continue to trick him," I defend.

"Serena dear Jacob is a big boy and you've warned him plenty of times about her, now it's up to him to make the right decision," she says and I sigh.

"I just don't want him to get hurt," I say.

"I know baby but he has to learn from his mistakes," she says and I nod.

"Lets eat and then watch a movie," she suggests and I nod in agreement.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Serena's point of view

I haven't seen Daniel in a month. At first he was in Seattle with friends then he called to tell me he and his dad were going to Spokane to see family. But he called yesterday saying he was returning today. We're going to have dinner later tonight in town. Mom's at work so I'm home alone. I'm wearing a plaid t-shirt, jean capris, black converse, and a clover necklace.

* * *

It's around noon and it's a nice day but the clouds are out. A knock at the door interrupts my thoughts. I stand up and go to answer the door. I open it and gasp. It's Daniel but he's deathly pale. He's also wearing sunglasses which is weird since it's not sunny today.

"Daniel what are you doing here?" I ask.

"I needed to see you," he says licking his lips.

"Why, we're going to dinner in a few hours, couldn't you wait?" I ask.

"You're my girlfriend and i wanted to see you," he says and goes to stroke my face. When his hand touches my skin I jump away. It's freezing cold!

"You're super cold!" I say.

"I had the ac on in the car," he says and nod. I let him inside and we go into the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?" I ask.

"Blood," he says and my eyes widen.

"What did you say?" I ask shocked.

"I was joking," he says and I nod.

"Oh, ha ha," I say. Awkward.

"So how was Seattle and Spokane?" I ask.

"Life changing," he says.

"Oh what happened, if you don't mind me asking?" I ask.

"Lets just say I'm a different person now," he says smirking. Why do I have a bad feeling?

"How different?" I ask as he comes over to me. I back away but end up trapped behind the counter and Daniel. My heartbeat picks up and start to worry.

"There's no need to worry," he says stroking my face.

"How did you know my heartbeat picked up?" I ask.

"My hearing has intensified," he says. But he's not a wolf. So that means...oh crap!

* * *

Jacob's point of view

I'm on patrol with Embry and Quil.

"Hey I caught something," Quil says.

"What?" Embry asks.

"It's a leech, and new," Quil says and we run over to him.

"Call the others," I say and start to follow the scent. When the scent ends it leads us to Serena's house. My eyes widen in realization that Serena's in there with a leech!

* * *

Serena's point of view

I stare up at Daniel now understanding everything, the temperature, the pale skin, and the blood.

"Figured it out?" he asks. I rip off his glasses and stare into his blood-red eyes.

"Lovely aren't they?" he asks and I shake my head.

"How?" I whisper out.

"It happened when I was in Seattle," he says. So it is a vampire in Seattle.

"When he found me he turned me saying I could be of use," he says.

"What use?" I gulp. He lowers his lips to my ear and I shiver.

"To get to your precious wolves," he says and I gasp.

"No don't hurt them!" I beg.

"Bosses orders," he says.

"Daniel please," I beg I say gripping his shoulders.

"It's a shame I couldn't keep you alive, you'd make a great mate," he says licking his lips. Without thinking I push him and run to the door. But since he's a vampire he gets in front of me with his super speed.

"Sorry sweetheart," he says and pushes me down. Then he grabs my leg and I hear crunching as searing pain flows through my body.

"AW!" I scream out. He smirks looking down at my face. I never thought about how I'd die but here it was. Death was staring me right in the face with it's blood-red eyes. I close my eyes and he lowers his face down to my bleeding leg.

"Jake, I love you," I whisper as tears fall down my face.


	21. Chapter 20

_**I would just like to say thank you to all the reviews, favorites, and followers, it means a lot. **_

_**Lets see if this story can get to 100 reviews by the weekend.**_

* * *

Chapter 20  
Jake's point of view

This is torture! Sam ordered us to all wait until the leech attacks Serena before we attack. But here's the thing, we're huge werewolves and Serena's house isn't built for us to go inside. So Sam called the Cullen's over here to help us. Blondie and mind reader stayed in Forks to keep Bella safe though. Sam wants to interrogate the leech too because he thinks the leech came from Seattle, where the newborn army is. So the Cullen's are going to rush in grab the leech and bring him out here. Then Embry and I are going to rush in and get Serena.

* * *

We all listened closely to Serena and the leech's conversation. When he explains his plan Serena begs him not to hurt us.

"It's a shame I couldn't keep you alive, you'd make a great mate," the leech says and I growl. I hear Serena run but then the leech cuts her off.

"Sorry sweetheart," the leech says and I hear a loud thud. Then I hear crunching and the most heartbreaking scream.

"NOW!" Sam yells and nods to the Cullen's. They run inside and a minute later bring the leech out. Embry and I phase back and run into the house. I look around frantically and find Serena passed out on the floor. I run to her and kneel down to her level.

"Serena, can you hear me?" I ask. No response.

"Jake," Embry says and I look to him. He points to her leg and I see that it's bleeding a lot.

"Should I get the leech doctor?" Embry asks and I growl. No more leeches are coming near my imprint.

"He won't hurt her, he's going to get her better, don't you want that?" Embry asks. Dang it he has a point.

"Go get him," I say and he runs out of the house. I look back to Serena and check her heartbeat. It's still there but very faint.

"Stay with me Serena, please," I beg. Embry and the leech doctor come in and over to me. The leech checks over my imprint while I hold back a growl.

"Her leg's broken and she's loosing a lot of blood," he says.

"I need to take her to the hospital," he says and I nod.

"What about the leech, don't you ned to talk with him?" Embry asks.

"My family and the pack can hold him down for now while I fix Serena up," he says. I lift Serena up and head outside.

"There's no car to take Jake," Embry says and I curse under my breath. I hear a honk and I see Paul with his truck. We hurry over to him while the leech starts running to Forks to get a room ready for Serena. We hop into the truck and Paul speeds down the road to Forks.

* * *

Serena's point of view

There are noises all around me but I can't make out what they are saying or who/what they are. What I can hear is a very loud and annoying beeping sound that makes me want to rip my ears off! Soon the noises, except the beeping, stops and it gets real quiet. I can't see anything but darkness and it makes me a little scared. Am I dead? Did Daniel change me into a vampire or kill me for good? If I am dead then why is there a beeping noise that sounds like a heart monitor. Wait is it a heart monitor? Am I in a hospital? Please lord let me be alive! I can't be dead, I just can't leave! What about Jake, mom, Sam, Emily, Rain, everyone? I can't leave them. Did Daniel get to them and kill them? Oh gosh I hope not! If Jake was dead I would know right? I mean I would feel it in my heart that he was gone for good. But I don't feel anything but exhaustion. I feel something warm and comforting hold my hand. I feel something touch my head but can't make out what or who it is. Gosh I wish I could open my eyes! I try to but don't succeed. Grr this sucks! I hear some mumbling and the thing holding my hand squeezes my hand a little. I feel my heart start to beat faster and a small smile creep onto my lips. What do my lips know that I don't? Who or what is making that noise and holding my hand?

* * *

Jake's point of view

When we arrived at the hospital in Forks we rushed Serena into the emergency area and the leech doctor hurried us to an open room. He then started working on Serena. I watched every move he made with my fists clenched at my sides. He's helping Serena not hurting her. I keep repeating that in my head over and over so I don't rip apart the leech this minute. When he's done Serena's leg is in a cast and she looks good but still unconscious.

"She's fine but might be out for awhile," the leech doctor says and I nod my head.

"I'm going to head back to La Push to help with the vampire," he says and I nod again.

"Feel free to stay in here with her and I should be back in a few hours," he says and leaves. I look over my imprint and sigh. She's going to be okay. But what would have happened if Quil didn't pick up the leech scent? Serena would be dead! All because I'm such a bad soul mate. Gosh how could Serena like me?!

"Is she okay?" Embry asks as he and Paul walk in.

"She's fine but still out," I say and they give me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" Embry asks.

"No, Serena could've died today," I say and they frown.

"She could've but didn't," Embry says.

"If I hadn't have been such a jerk to her none of this would've happened!" I yell.

"Jake keep it down there are other people here," Embry says.

"I don't care, I almost let my imprint die!" I yell and start to shake. Paul drags me out of the room and out of the hospital into the forest near by. I phase and so does Paul.

"Look man I know you're beating yourself up over this," Paul says.

"It's my fault," I say.

"Yes it is," he says.

"What, you're agreeing with me?" I ask confused.

"I agree that you were a bad soul mate to Serena." he says.

"She went through hell Jake," he says and I drop my head ashamed.

"I know," I say.

"You broke her heart so many times but didn't even realize it," he continues.

"She has been through a lot and you need to decide if you're going to be next to her or not," he says.

"I want to, if she'll have me," I say.

"She does but she's worried you're going to leave her like her father left them," he says.

"I would never hurt her like that," I say.

"Well you sorta have," he says and I frown.

"You left her for Bella, you said she came in second place to Bella, you cared more for Bella than her," he says.

"You never realized that the most amazing girl was standing right in front of you for so long," he says.

"I do now Paul, I really do," I say.

"Do you?" he asks.

"She's like a sister to me and you've hurt her so many times that you would be dead by now if not for the imprint," he says.

"I really do Paul," I say.

"Prove it," he says and phases back. I will prove it, not just to Paul but to Serena, my imprint and soul mate.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Sam's point of view

We just finished with the leech who turned out to be my sister's boyfriend Daniel. Apparently the red-headed leech and her new mate are forming the newborn army of leeches after all. He told us everything and we decided to let the Cullen's take care of him. They're sending him up to Alaska to live with their cousins who are also on the vampire vegetarian diet. The Cullen's have given us permission to visit Serena and tomorrow she's going to be transported to the hospital in La Push.

"Hi I'm looking for Serena Uley," I say to the receptionist.

"Room 301," she says and I thank her. I head to room 301 with Emily by my side. When we arrive I find Embry, Paul, mom, Quil, Rain, Kim, and Jared already here.

"How is she?" Emily asks.

"She's fine but still out," Paul says and I sigh in relief.

"What injuries does she have?" I ask.

"A broken leg and she lost a good amount of blood," Embry says.

"But she'll be alright, right?" Emily asks.

"She's going to be fine," Paul confirms.

"Where's Jake?" I ask.

"In the room with Serena, he wanted a few minutes with her," Embry says.

"How's he?" I ask.

"I had a talk with him," Paul says.

"What kind of talk?" I ask afraid of the answer.

"I just told him that he has the option to be in her life or not and that he needs to make the decision now," he says.

"What'd he say?" I ask.

"He wants to and says he doesn't want to hurt her anymore," he says.

"Well lets hope this time he means it," I say.

"He seemed like it but I don't know for sure," he says and I nod. Jake opens the door and lets us in. When I spot my sister I frown. She looks so broken and tired. Her leg's in a cast and elevated. She has different wires hooked into her and the heart monitor has a steady beat. I take a deep breath and go over to mom and Emily. All the girls have tears in their eyes. I hug mom and Emily letting them cry into my shirt.

* * *

Jake's point of view

After I phased back I went back into the room to watch Serena. Paul and Embry stayed outside of the room calling everyone and updating them on Serena's status. I heard people join Paul and Embry outside but just paid attention to my broken but breathing imprint. I have to find a way to show Serena that I really want to be in her life now. I hear Sam and Paul talking about what Paul and I talked about earlier.

"He wants to and says he doesn't want to hurt her," Paul says.

"Well lets hope this time he means it," Sam says. I growl lowly but let it go. I get up and open the door allowing everyone to come into the room. All the girls start to tear up when they see Serena. Emily and are crying into Sam's chest, Kim in Jared's, and Rain in Embry's. A smell enters the room and all the guys growl putting their imprints behind them.

"I just came to check over Serena," the leech doctor says. Sam nods his head and the leech goes over to Serena. I watch every move he makes near my imprint making sure he doesn't hurt her.

"She should be waking up anytime now," he says.

"Thank you doctor Cullen," Sam says.

"You're welcome," he says and leaves the room.

"Quil and Paul go patrol and watch out for anymore leeches," Sam orders and they leave.

"Seth, Leah, and Sue should be here soon," Emily says.

"Jacob?" a voice asks and I turn toward the door. Every wolf growls at the girl in the doorway.

"What are you doing here Bella?" I ask.

"I came to see how you're doing," she says with a smile.

"I'd be better if you weren't here," I growl and she frowns.

"Can we talk?" she asks with puppy dog eyes.

"No," I say.

"Just for one moment?" she asks.

"No Bella, now please leave," I say.

"Fine," she says and stomps away.

"Jacob you should go talk to her," Sam says.

"No, I don't want anything to do with her anymore," I say.

"Well you should go tell her that," he says and I sigh.

"Alright," I say and go find Bella in the parking lot.

"Bella!" I yell and she turns around smiling.

"Jake," she says happily.

"I came to tell you I don't want anything to do with you anymore," I say and she frowns.

"What?!" she yells.

"Look Bella you are nothing more to me than a friend, but Serena she's my everything and I love her," I say.

"I can't believe you're choosing her over me!" she yells.

"We're meant to be Bella," I say.

"No Jake you're not!" she yells.

"You know nothing of love," I say.

"Jake you may have imprinted on her but that doesn't mean you have to like her," she says.

"No it doesn't but I do love her, I always have but just never noticed it," I say.

"You're making a big mistake," she says.

"No the biggest mistake was thinking I loved you when the girl I really loved was right in front of me," I say and walk away back into the hospital.

* * *

~next day~

Serena's point of view

I could feel myself being moved but couldn't open my eyes to see where I was going or who was holding me. But I did feel warm so I knew it was one of the pack members, probably Sam or Paul. After awhile I felt myself being placed back onto a soft bed. I hear the annoying beeping noise return and mentally groan. I hear more noises that sound like talking but can't comprehend what they're saying. Soon the talking stops and all I hear is the beeping noise. I can feel something warm take hold of my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. My heart speeds up and I wish my eyes were open to see who it is. Alright come on eyes open up. I force myself to open my eyes and find a pair of warm brown eyes are looking down at me.

"Serena," the owner of the brown eyes whispers.

"Jake," I say just above a whisper.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Tired," I reply.

"Does anything hurt?" he asks.

"There's some pain in my leg but not much," I say.

"Good," he says.

"What, what happened?" I ask.

"Daniel attacked you," he says and everything floods back to me.

"Is he, is he dead?" I ask.

"No he's in Alaska with the Cullen's vampire friends," he says and I nod.

"Am I a vampire?" I ask worried of the answer.

"No," he says and I sigh in relief.

"Thank goodness!" I say.

"He didn't do anything but break your leg and make you lose a lot of blood," he says.

"I'm going to okay though, right?" I ask.

"Yes perfectly fine," he says.

"When do I get to go home?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning," he says and I smile. I hear my stomach growl and Jake chuckles.

"I'll go get you some food and call the others," he says and I nod. He leaves the room and I look out the window. I see that the sun's going down, it must be around seven. I look down at my leg to find it in a cast and elevated. I also see that there's blood being pumped into my arm. I look away from that and turn on the TV in the room.

* * *

After a few minutes Jake comes back in with some food.

"I got your favorites," he says setting a tray of food onto the bed.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I didn't know he knew all my favorite foods, I guess he did pay attention after all. I take a bite of food and then hear noise coming from outside the door. I turn to the door and then it opens up revealing mom, Sam, Emily, Paul, Sue, Seth, Leah, Embry, Rain, and Kim.

"SERENA!" they yell and walk over to me.

"Hi," I say softly.

"How are you sweetheart?" mom asks.

"I'm doing okay," I say.

"Does anything hurt?" Rain asks.

"My leg hurts a little," I say.

"Well that will be there for awhile," mom says and I nod.

"I have a question," Leah says.

"What?" I ask.

"Why on earth would you date a vampire!" she yells but not too loud while Jake growls.

"He wasn't a vampire at first," I defend.

"The important thing is that she's alright," Sam says and I smile at him.

"Why don't we leave Serena to finish her dinner and everyone can come to our house tomorrow morning," mom suggests and everyone agrees. They all mutter goodbye and leave all except Jake.

"Aren't you going home?" I ask.

"I'm not leaving you, never again," he says locking eyes with me.

"Never?" I ask.

"Never," he confirms and I smile but then frown.

"What about leech lover?" I ask.

"She means nothing to me," he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Look Serena I know I haven't been a good soul mate at all and I want to make it up to you because I love you," he says and my jaw drops.

"You love me?" I ask.

"Yes, I always have just never showed it," he says.

"Jake things just can't start all over, things that happened will always have happened," I say.

"I know, I was a jerk and I want to make up for it," he says.

"It's going to be hard work," I warn.

"I can handle it, I would do anything to prove it to you," he says.

"Anything?" I ask.

"Anything," he confirms.

"Kiss me," I say.

"Now?" he asks.

"Kiss me Jake," I repeat.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already are," he says.

"Jake you said anything, now kiss me or I won't forgive you," I warn. He leans in closer to me until we're a centimeter apart. He looks into my eyes and closes the space between us. His lips move in sync with mine in a soft sweet kiss. I tangle my hands in his hair and pull him close. He gets on the bed and hovers over me not putting any weight on me. Feeling his lips against mine reminded me how much I missed them. But now I will get to feel them a lot more often.


	23. Chapter 22

_***I would like to thank the guest Jessica for thinking of the song Shut Up and Love Me by Demi Lovato for this story. So now that song is the theme song!***_

* * *

Chapter 22  
Serena's point of view

For the rest of the night Jake stayed with me and we watched movies until I fell asleep against him. When I woke up he was still there smiling down at me.

"Morning beautiful," he says kissing my forehead. I blush but smile.

"Morning handsome," I say snuggling closer.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and I nod my head.

"I'll go get some food," he says getting up.

"No," I say grabbing his hand. He looks at me confused.

"Stay with me," I say and he chuckles.

"You're hungry though," he says.

"No I'm not," I defend but my stomach betrays me because it growls. He chuckles and I blush lightly.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he says and I sigh nodding. He leaves and the doctor walks in.

"Serena, how are you today?" doctor Adams asks.

"I feel one hundred percent better," I say with a smile.

"That's good," he says. He checks over me and reports that everything's fine and I can go home today. When he leaves Jake enters the room with a tray piled high with food. I smile at him and he sets the food down for us both.

* * *

After we eat Emily and Sam come to pick Jake and I up. Emily helps me change into blue shorts, dark blue converse, and a white knit jumper with a pink heart on it. I put my hair up in a messy bun and wash my face. Jake helps me walk through the hospital halls to Sam's truck in the parking lot. We get in and head to mom's house.

* * *

When we reach mom's house I see a few cars that I recognize.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Why don't we go in and see," Emily suggests smiling. I raise my eyebrow but follow her suggestion.

"Are you sure you're okay on those?" Jake asks referring to the crutches.

"Yes Jake," I say.

"I could carry you," he suggests and Sam growls. I roll my eyes but shake my head no to Jake. He sighs and nods his head. When we go in all the lights are off.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

"WELCOME HOME SERENA!" everyone yells as the lights turn on. I smile at all the pack, imprints, and elders.

"Aunty Serena!" Claire and Sophie yell and run over to me. They almost knock me over but Jake keeps me standing.

"Hi girls," I say smiling down at them.

"Are you okay?" Sophie asks.

"Ya I just hurt my leg a little," I say.

"Can we sign it?!" Claire asks excited.

"Sure," I say and they smile running into the kitchen to get sharpies.

"Are you feeling better sweetie?" mom asks coming over to me.

"Ya," I say and she smiles. I walk over to the couch and Claire and Sophie follow me. They sign my cast and so does everyone else. Jake writes his name with a heart which I smiled at. The pack got me a big white teddy bear and the girls got me a vase filled with pink tulips. Jake got me a stuffed animal wolf that looks a little like his wolf form, I think it's cute! I talked with everyone for awhile and then they all left after dinner. Well Sam, Emily, and Jake stayed. Quil took Claire and Sophie back to Sam and Emily's so they could go to bed since it's late.

"Serena you should probably get to bed," mom says.

"I'm not tired," I defend.

"You've been trying to stay up for the last thirty minutes," mom says and everyone chuckles.

"Fine," I groan standing up.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Emily says as she and Sam stand up. I hug them both and make my way to the stairs.

"I'll help you up the stairs," Jake says and walks over to me. When I'm about to take to first step I'm swung into a pair of warm strong arms. I squeal and Jake chuckles.

"It's just me," he whispers in my ear.

"Oh sorry, I wasn't excepting that," I say and he smiles. He starts up the stairs and I hope I'm not too heavy for him. I should start to work out more.

"This really isn't necessary," I say.

"Yes it is," he says.

"Aren't I heavy?" I ask.

"You're as light as a feather," he says.

"Liar," I say.

"No I'm not, ask any of the guys," he says.

"You all have super strength though," I say.

"Serena you're not heavy at all, even if I didn't have super strength, in fact you're too skinny," he says and I smile. He takes me into my room and sets me down on my bed.

"Can you stay with me?" I ask with a puppy dog pout and eyes.

"I have patrol," he says.

"SAM!" I yell.

"What?!" he asks bursting into the room with a worried expression.

"Can you let Jake skip patrol tonight, please?" I ask with puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Serena," he says.

"Pretty please Sammy?" I ask batting my eyelashes and he sighs.

"Fine but you have it in the morning," Sam says to Jake and he nods. Sam leaves and I smile at Jake.

"Your puppy dog pout and eyes are irresistible," he says and I chuckle.

"Good thing you realize that now," I say and he chuckles.

"We should get to bed," he says and I nod. I hop my way into my bathroom and get ready for bed. After that I climb into bed next to Jake. I cuddle into his side and he wraps his arms around my body.

"Goodnight Jakey," I say sleepily.

"Goodnight my beautiful Serena," he says kissing my head. I close my eyes in content and slowly fall into a deep sleep.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Serena's point of view

It's been two weeks since I came home and things have been amazing. Jake and I are dating and going on our first official date tonight. I've moved back in with Sam and Emily but stay at mom's on Sunday's for girls day. All the pack's been watching me closely to make sure no vampires come after me. I keep telling them that I'm safe but they don't listen. My leg's healed and I just got my cast off yesterday. So now I can move around normally and finally go on my first date with Jake!

* * *

So Rain is over picking out my outfit for me to wear. She's chosen a dark blue and black striped long sleeve shirt, skinny jeans, and tall black UGGS. I have on my promise bracelet, dad's ring, silver hoops, and a wolf necklace.

"Perfect!" Rain says clasping her hands together with a smile.

"I look great, thanks Rain," I say and hug her.

"You're welcome girlie," she says.

"Serena, Jake's here!" Emily yells up the stairs.

"Coming!" I yell back and Rain and I head downstairs. I see Jake dressed in tan khaki shorts, a green shirt, and black converse. I smile at him and he smiles at me.

"You look great," Jake says coming over to me.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad either," I say and he pecks my lips lightly.

"Alright you two have fun," Emily says with a smile.

"But not too much fun," Sam warns.

"Yes Sammy," I say and he growls at his nickname. I chuckle as Jake leads me outside to his truck.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" I ask as we pull up to the beach.

"You'll see," Jake says turning off the car. He gets out and opens my door. He takes my hand and leads me down the beach. We start to walk up the cliffs with Jake on the side of the edge so I won't fall off.

"So why are here?" I ask.

"This is where our date is taking place," he says and I look at his confused.

"Where?" I ask.

"Up here on the cliffs," he says and we find a blanket spread out with a picnic basket. There's candles lit and a radio playing music. It's near the edge of the cliff overlooking to calm ocean with the sun setting.

"Aww you're so romantic," I say smiling.

"Well I try," he says.

"Did Emily help?" I ask.

"Yes," he admits.

"It's perfect," I say and kiss his cheek. I go over to the blanket and sit down patting the blanket for Jake to sit next to me. He smiles and sits next to me.

"So what's in the basket?" I ask.

"Emily packed us sandwiches, chips, grapes, and soda," Jake says.

"Sounds good, lets eat!" I say and he chuckles. He opens the basket and we start to eat.

* * *

"Lets see how good you are at catching grapes," I say standing up and walking a few feet away from Jake.

"That's going to be easy," he says.

"With your mouth," I say.

"Harder but still easy," he says.

"Oh really, well lets see," I say. I take one grape from my hand and through it toward Jake. He catches it easily.

"See," he says.

"Just wait," I say. I secretly get three grapes and throw them toward Jake. He was expecting one so he was shocked when three hit him. I start laughing at his expression and he smirks at me.

"That was hilarious!" I laugh.

"Oh I'll show you funny!" he says and leaps up coming after me. I squeal and start running toward the beach. I knew I wasn't going to outrun him so it wasn't a surprise when he tackled me to the sand. He ended up onto of me smiling.

"Gotcha!" he says and I giggle.

"What are you going to do with me now?" I ask.

"Hmmm," he says.

"This," he says and leans down connecting his lips with mine. I smile and kiss him back. I wrap my arms around his neck and he keeps his weight off me. A howl erupts through the forest and we break apart snapping our heads to the forest. Jake gets up quickly and pulls me behind him.

"What's going on?" I ask a little scared.

"I don't know, that's not the alarm for any leeches," Jake says.

"Then what?" I ask and his phone goes off. He answers it and listens to whoever's on the other side.

"We'll be right there," Jake says and hangs up.

"What's wrong, who was that?" I ask as he guides us back to the parking lot.

"It was Sam and he said to get back to his place ASAP," he says. Something must be really wrong!

"What about the stuff up on the cliffs?" I ask.

"The pack will get it for us," he says and helps me into he truck. He shuts the door and hurries to his side. I get buckled while he starts the truck. He speeds down the roads going well above the speed limit, good thing Billy and chief Swan are friends.

* * *

When we get back to Sam and Emily's Jake leads me inside where we find all the pack, imprints, elders, and Bella.

"Why is she here?" I hiss.

"She has some news for us," Sam says.

"What news?" I ask and everyone goes quiet.

"Well?" Jake asks annoyed.

"The newborn army is coming after Serena too," Bella says.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Serena's point of view

"The newborn army is coming after Serena too," Bella says.

"WHAT!" Jake and I yell shocked. Why would they come after me?

"The red head, Victoria, thinks we killed Daniel and wants revenge on us wolves," Sam says.

"So why choose me?" I ask.

"She has your scent and likes it," Bella says and I glare at her.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I ask.

"Ask Alice or Edward if you don't believe me," she says.

"Serena we have to take what she says seriously, even if she is lying, we can't take a chance and end up wrong," Sam says.

"If you're lying..." Jake warns stepping closer to her glaring daggers at her.

"Jake you of all people should trust me," Bella says. Jake walks away from her and back to me keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Jake asks.

"Someone from the pack will be with her at all times, we'll patrol around our house and my mother's," Sam says and everyone nods.

"What about when the newborns arrive?" I ask.

"You'll be staying up in the mountains with Edward, and Bella with Jacob," Sam says and I nod.

"She's not going near a leech!" Jake yells.

"Jacob she'll be safest there and you'll be there to protect her," Sam says and Jake groans but nods.

"Everyone be on high alert," Sam warns and we all nod.

"Paul and Jared lets get to patrol," Sam orders and they leave.

"Bella I think you should leave now," Emily says.

"Oh alright, bye Jake," she says smiling at him. I glare at her and it takes all I have to go over to her and punch her in the nose again. She leaves and I sigh.

"She's not going to change anything," Jake whispers in my ear and I nod.

* * *

After all the talking I went upstairs to get ready for bed. When I come out of the bathroom Jake's in my bed waiting for me. I walk over to my bed and get in next to him. He wraps his arms around me and I lay my head on his chest.

"Are you scared?" Jake asks.

"Yes," I whisper.

"Don't be, we'll protect you, I'll protect you," he says and I nod.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too," he says and kisses my forehead.

"Go to sleep," he whispers and I nod closing my eyes and slowly falling asleep to the rhythm of his heart.

* * *

When I wake up Jake's gone, he has patrol in the mornings. I get up and go downstairs to find Emily, and Sam.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask.

"Quil, Embry and Jake are patrolling, Paul's asleep on the couch, Jared's at Kim's, and Seth and Leah are at their house," Emily says and I nod.

"Hungry?" Emily asks and I nod. She goes into the kitchen and gets me some muffins and orange juice.

"Thanks," I say and eat.

* * *

Paul wakes up soon and joins us for breakfast. Quil, and Embry come back after patrolling and eat with us too.

"Where's Jake?" I ask.

"He's going to continue to patrol with Seth and Leah," Embry says.

"Why?" I ask confused.

"He wants to make sure you're safe," Quil says.

"Oh," I say. I wish he was here with me right now, I really miss him.

"Don't worry Serena I'm sure he'll be back by lunch," Emily says and I nod.

* * *

Emily was wrong Jake never came back for lunch. He wants to patrol all day and night to make sure I'm safe and unharmed. It's sweet of him to do that but I miss him and just want to feel his arms around me. I walk outside with Embry, because I can't be outside alone, and to the beginning of the forest.

"JAKE!" I yell out into the forest. My russet red wolf appears and I smile.

"Phase back please," I say and he shakes his big head no.

"Jake please," I whine with puppy dog eyes. He growls but turns around and heads back into the forest. He comes back a minute later in shorts. I smile and run into his arms. He snakes his arms around me and I feel at peace.

"I missed you," I say.

"I missed you too," he whispers kissing my head.

"I'm heading back inside," Embry says and leaves us.

"Why'd you call me?" Jake asks.

"I missed you and wanted you to stop patrolling," I say.

"Serena I need to keep you safe," he says.

"Jake you're going to over work yourself, you must be starving too," I defend.

"Serena all I care about right now is your safety," he says cupping my cheeks.

"I know, but Jake what I need right now is you by my side," I say and he sighs.

"Alright," he says and I smile.

"Good," I say.

"Lets go to the beach," I say and grab his hand and start to walk to the path down to the beach.

"Wait," he says and stops me.

"What?" I ask.

"You need to stay here," he says and I roll my eyes.

"Jake if there's a problem the pack will signal us and you'll get me home in seconds," I say.

"Can we please just go to the beach for like ten minutes?" I beg.

"Alright, but the second I sense we're in danger we're leaving," he says and I nod my head.

* * *

When we get to the beach I notice no one's here, well it is cold. As if Jake read my mind he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me into his side, spreading the warmth through my body. We walk down the beach in silence just enjoying each others presence. Hearing the ocean made me relax and feel at peace, forgetting about the leeches coming after me. I'm scared but I know Jake, Sam and the pack will protect me, even if it means loosing their lives which I hope it doesn't happen. Bella better not be lying, because if she is I'll go over to Forks myself and beat her until she begs for mercy. I know I know I'm being a little mean but hey if she was trying to steal your boyfriend how would you feel?

"Whatcha thinking about?" Jake asks.

"Oh nothing," I say with a smirk.

"Oh really?" he asks raising an eyebrow.

"Yep," I say.

"Are you sure you're not thinking up something devious?" he asks.

"How'd you know?" I ask.

"You had a devious look on your face," he says.

"What were you thinking about?" he asks.

"Nothing," I say. "Liar," he says and I chuckle.

"You'll never get it out of me," I say and me looks me in the eyes.

"Oh really?" he asks and I nod. He leans down and kisses me. I wrap my arms around his neck and he places his hands on my hips giving me a little squeeze making me moan. He breaks away and I frown.

"That was mean," I pout and he chuckles.

"If you tell me what you were thinking then we can continue the kiss," he says.

"Never," I say and he chuckles.

"Oh yes you will," he says and throws me over his shoulder. I start to giggle as he runs down the beach.

"Put me down," I giggle. He stops running and places me on the sand. I smile up at him but he smirks so I know he's up to something. Before I can ask his hands attack my sides and tickle me.

"Jake...please...stop!" I beg.

"Tell me what you were thinking," he says.

"Okay!" I yell out and he stops tickling me.

"Go on," he says.

"I was thinking about how nice it would be to beat up Bella," I say.

"It does sound nice," he says and I chuckle.

"We are such bad people to think that," I say.

"No we're not, she's the reason there are leeches after you," he says.

"True true," I say.

"So what about that kiss?" I ask and hr grins before attacking my lips with his.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Serena's point of view

Only five days until the newborns come and everyone is going crazy. I'm being watched every second and it's getting on my last never, but I know they're just trying to protect me. Jake's been at my side every moment of the day except when I'm in the bathroom. I don't mind it but he's driving me crazy. He's watching every move I and everyone around me makes. Like yesterday Emily accidentally dropped a glass and Jake freaked out. He jumped up and got in front of me in a defensive position. It's nice to know he cares so much about me but he needs to tune it down.

"Jake we need to talk," I say sitting on my bed.

"What about angel?" he asks kissing my head.

"You need to relax," I say.

"Serena I'm sorry I've been a little paranoid but I..." he says but I cut him off.

"A little?" I ask.

"Okay a lot but I have a reason, an army of vampires are coming after you!" he defends.

"That's true but they're not here yet and the pack is all on alert," I say.

"Serena I just don't want to risk anything," he says and I nod.

"I almost lost you to a leech and don't want that to happen again," he says.

"Daniel didn't mean to, he wasn't in control," I say.

"I don't care he almost killed you!" he yells.

"Jake I understand your worry but please just relax, for me," I say.

"I'll try," he says.

"Good," I say and kiss him lightly.

* * *

Later that night I lay in my bed sketching while Jake's on patrol. The moon's out and full, a beautiful sight. While sketching I start to think more about the leeches coming. I could possibly die, the pack could possibly die, everyone I love could possibly die. Death, it's a scary thing. I came close to dying twice and don't want to do it again. But because of Miss leech loving Bella Swan I am! Gosh I hate that girl!

"Aunty," a voice says snapping me out of my thoughts. I smile at Claire in the doorway.

"Hey Claire Bear," I say with a smile. She enters my room and jumps on the bed. She crawls into my lap and I kiss her head. She's staying at Emily's for the week so Quil knows she's safe during the newborn battle.

"Whatcha doing?" she asks.

"Drawing," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"The full moon," I say. She watches me draw the finishing touches on the moon and then asks a question.

"Why's everyone worried?" she asks and I sigh.

"Um something important is coming up," I say.

"What?" she asks.

"The pack and I are going on a big camping trip," I say.

"Can I come?" she asks.

"No, it's going to take two days and it's very dangerous," I say.

"Is Quilly going?" she asks.

"Yes but he will be back as soon as possible," I says and she nods.

"Claire Bear time for bed," Emily says coming into my room.

"Okay, night aunty," Claire says kissing my cheek.

"Good night Serena," Emily says.

"Night," I say. I put my sketching pad away and turn off my light. I get under my covers and close my eyes.

* * *

Sometime later warm arms wrap around me and pull me close to a warm body.

"Jake," I sigh with a smile.

"Good to sleep baby," he says and I nod falling back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Next** Day

This morning I realized that if I die I only have four days to be with my mother. It's a scary thought because I love her so much and she's always been there for me. So today we're having a mother daughter day. We're heading to Port Angeles to do some shopping. Jake will be watching us though to make sure we're safe.

* * *

"Are you excited for the camping trip?" mom asks. Sam told mom some of the pack were going on a camping trip and I was going with them to cover up for the newborn battle day.

"Um ya," I say. I just hope I don't die! It's not that I don't feel confident in the pack protecting me I'm just worried.

"Do you have everything you need?" she asks and I nod.

"Oh look at this," mom says grabbing a bracelet. She shows me it and my heart tugs, it says 'the love between a mother and daughter is...forever'.

"Let's get two," mom says and I nod following her to the check out desk.

* * *

We continue to shop and then head to our favorite diner for lunch. After that we head to the pier and get ice cream. We also stopped at a small park mom used to take me to when I was little. It was a nice trip down memory lane and made me realize what a great life I've lived. Even if my father left my family when I was young, my soul mate did hate me, and my boyfriend turned into a vampire I've still had a great fifteen years.

* * *

**Next Day**

The next day I search through mom's room to find something.

"What are you doing?" a voice asks and I turn around.

"Nothing," I say innocently to mom.

"Sure," she says.

"Where did you put all the photo albums?" I ask.

"In here," she says pulling a box from under her bed. She places the box on the bed and I sit next to her as she pulls one out.

"Oh look at this," she says pointing to a picture of Sam and I. It was taken at the beach when I was five and he ten. I'm on his back laughing and he's smiling over his shoulder at me. I wish I could go back in time to when all I had to worry about was what fun thing I was going to do that day.

"I miss those times," I say.

"I do too," mom says hugging my shoulders.

"I wish I could stay in that time," I say.

"Don't live in the past sweetheart," mom says.

"But it was simpler then," I say.

"That may be so but think about what you have now, if you could go back in time you'd be leaving those things," she says.

"Like Jake," I say. Jake and I weren't close as kids. We'd see each other in town and at school but he never talked to me.

"Yes like Jake," she says.

"Why do you always have to be right?" I ask and she chuckles.

"Because I'm your mother, and mother's always right," she says and I smile.

"I love you mom," I say.

"I love you too sweetie," she says kissing my head. We continue to look through the photo albums and tears pool in my eyes as we do. Looking through the memories I've made makes me think of the future memories I'll have. Ones of me and Jake, our kids, our grandkids, but if I die that can never happen. I go to bed that night with Jake praying that everything will go according to plan and nothing bad will happen with the newborns.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
Serena's point of view

Today's the day Jake, Edward, Bella and I head up to the mountain. I'm so scared, nervous, and worried. Saying goodbye to my mother this morning was one of the hardest things to do.

_"Well it's time to head out." I say turning to my mother. I hug her tight burying my head into her shoulder."I'll miss you." I say trying to keep the tears back. _

_"It's just the weekend." she says. _

_"I know." I murmur. When I pull back I take in my mom's appearance. I take in every detail so I'll always remember. _

_ "Have fun." she says and I nod. _

* * *

As soon as I got into Jake's truck to head over to Sam's I cried. Then saying bye to all the girls was tough. They're all so important to me, they're family.

_"Stay with Jacob." Emily orders and I nod. We hug tightly and she kisses my head. _

_"Have fun camping aunty!" Claire says and I smile. I hug her tight and kiss her forehead. _

_"I will Claire Bear." I say. _

_"Be safe." Kim says hugging me. _

_ "I will." I say. _

_ "If Bella tries anything punch her." Rain says and I smile hugging her. "Be safe." she whispers in my ear. _

_ "I will." I say pulling away. "I'll be back soon." I say and they nod with tears in their eyes, except Claire._

* * *

Jake, Sam and I are waiting for Bella and her leech lover to meet us at the meeting place. Sam's going to take me up to the campsite and Jake is taking Bella.

"Sam." I say and he turns to me. "I want to say what a good brother you've been to me, always. Ever since we were little you always protected me and have for more than sixteen years." I say as tears start to form.

"Serena don't worry, nothing's going to happen." he says hugging me.

"Just in case, I love you." I whisper. "

I love you too sis." he says kissing my head. I hug tighter as the tears fall. He stiffens and I know the leech is here. I pull back and wipe away my tears.

"Serena." Bella states.

"Isabella." I say and she glares as I smile.

"I'll meet you up at the sight." Edward says and kisses Bella before running into the forest. Jake walks over to me and kisses me deeply. We break away and I look into his eyes.

"I'll see you soon." he says and I nod,

" I love you." he says.

"Love you too." I say and kiss him lightly. He walks over to Bella with a motionless face. She happily gets into his arms while I scowl at her. Sam scoops me up and we head up the mountain.

* * *

When we reach the campsite I see Jake, the leech, and Bella. As soon as Sam sets me down Jake wraps me in his arms.

"Missed me?" I chuckle.

"So much." he says and kisses me lightly.

"I'll see you two tomorrow." Sam says. I kiss his cheek and hug him once more before he heads down the mountain. I see two tents and I sigh in relief, I thought I was going to have to sleep in the same tent as a leech and Bella.

* * *

It's now night and a blizzard has started. I shiver and Jake pulls me closer to him warming me up instantly. I smile and he kisses my head.

"Are you fighting tomorrow?" I ask.

"I need to." he says and I nod. "Seth will be up here to watch you though." he says and I nod again.

"I'll miss you all day." I say.

"I'll miss you too." he says.

"Be safe." I say.

"Always angel. I couldn't ever leave you." he says and I smile.

"Good." I say.

"Go away." Jake says as the tent opens up.

"Please you have to help Bella." Edward says.

"Why should we?" I ask.

"She's going to freeze to death!" he says.

"Too bad." I say and he hisses. Jake growls back and puts me behind him.

"Leave." Jake says sternly.

"Please Jacob." Edward begs. I know I'm going to regret this decision.

"Jake just go warm her up." I sigh.

"No." Jake says. "If I go you're going to freeze." he says.

"Then I'll come." I say and he groans.

"Fine." he says. He picks me up and we follow the leech into his tent. We find a slightly blue Bella chattering.

"Jake." she smiles and I glare. Jake sets me on one side of him and the other Bella. He hugs me to his chest and I feel Bella put her hands on Jake. If I was a wolf I would be growling right now. Bella sighs in peace and her chattering stops. Jake kisses my head and buries his face in my hair.

"I'm only doing this because you said to. It means nothing to me." he whispers into my ear. " I only love you, and I love you with all my heart and body." he says and I smile.

"I love you too." I say and kiss him. I break away and soon fall asleep but have nightmares of tomorrow.

* * *

Jake's point of view

I hated having Bella's hands on me, it felt wrong and dirty. But Serena wanted me to do this so I have to suck it up. She just fell asleep and I can hear Bella asleep too.

"Thank you Jacob." Edward says.

"Whatever." I grumble and decide to sleep, I need it.

* * *

I wake up when I feel Serena's heart pick up. I see her with a frown on her face and tears coming out of her eyes.

"She's having a nightmare about the newborn war." the leech says.

"Serena, baby, wake up." I say slightly shaking her.

"Jake." she says opening her eyes.

"I'm right here baby." I say and she cries into my chest.

"Everyone died." she sobs.

"No one died angel, we're all fine." I reassure her.

"But they will." she cries and I rub her back.

"I promise no one will die." I say.

"Jake?" a voice asks, Bella.

"Not now." I growl. I see light coming from the zipper of the tent and pick up Serena.

"We're leaving." I say and head to our tent. I lay Serena down and kiss her head.

"Get some more sleep angel. I'm going to see what's up. Then I'll be right back." I say and she nods closing her eyes.

* * *

Serena's point of view

When I wake up for a second time I don't find Jake. I get up and head outside. I find Jake heading over to me and Seth in wolf form.

"Are you leaving?" I ask sadly.

"Yes." he says and I frown.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he says and I nod. He hugs me close and I hug him tight.

"I love you." I say.

"I love you too." he says. I look up and he plants his lips on mine. The kiss is at first sweet and short but turns into a passionate long one. We don't want to stop and leave each other but we have to. I'm panting and he is breathing heavily.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." he says and I nod.

"Stay with Seth at all times." he says and I nod. He heads to the forest and looks back. He blows me a kiss and I catch it. Then he turns and leaves. I feel my heart go with him and sigh. Please let him and everyone else be okay.

* * *

After Jake left I changed and ate. I walk over to Seth who's laying down on the ground.

"Hey Seth." I say he gives me a little bark. I smile and lay next to him. I snuggle into him and pet him. He purrs and I smile. Bella comes over to us with her leech. Seth growls and Edward looks at him.

"It's starting." he says and I give a silent prayer to keep my family safe. Seth stands up so I do too. Seth nudges me when he sees the worried look I have. I smile at him and kiss his head. I pet his head and he licks my face.

"Is that from Jake?" I ask and he nods as I smile. I see Bella glaring at me and I glare back.

"Everyone's fine." Edward says and I sigh in relief. Edward gets a weird look and I get a bad feeling.

"Someone hurt?" Bella asks.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts." he says as his eyes widen. Seth turns his body around me so I'm shielded.

"Who?" I ask.

"Victoria." Bella says as Edward grabs her and puts her behind him. I gulp and stay behind Seth. "She knew we weren't there, but she caught my scent." Edward says. "She knew you'd be with me." he says.

"She found us." Bella says scared.

"She's not alone." Edward says. Oh great another vampire! Seth and I back up behind Bella and Edward. I stay hidden behind Seth as a guy approaches us. "Riley, listen to me." Edward starts but 'Riley' keeps moving forward. "Victoria's just using you to distract me. She knows I'll kill you." he says and Riley stops. Bella's eyes move to a tree and so do mine. I gasp at the sight, Victoria. I clutch Seth's fur in my hands and he growls lowly. "In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore." he says.

"Don't listen, Riley." I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria says.

"I can read her mind. So I know what she thinks of you." Edward says.

"He's lying." Victoria says.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James." Edward says and Riley's head snaps to Victoria. "That's the only things she cares about. Not you." he says.

"There's only you. You know that." she says and he looks back to us.

"Think about it. You're from Forks. You know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." he says.

"Riley. Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." Victoria says. Please don't hurt us! He steps forward and I watch him closely.

"You're dead." he states and lunges at Bella and Edward. Seth quickly jumps onto action and onto Riley. I gasp and back up. I watch Seth and Riley fight. Oh Seth be careful! He sinks his sharp teeth into Riley's shoulders and tosses him around. Seth rips off Riley's hand and Riley screams out in pain. Victoria jumps from the tree and starts to run away.

"You won't get another chance like this again." Edward yells at her making her stop and turn around. "You want her. You want me to feel the pain you felt when I killed James, when I tore him to pieces, when I turned him into ash, when I turned him into nothing." Edward says. She's shaking like crazy like when the guys are about to phase. She roars and then lunges at Edward. They land in the snow and she quickly gets up. She tries to grab Bella but Edward pulls her back and throws her into a tree. I look back to Seth and see Riley kicking Seth in the jaw. I see Edward push down the tree Victoria's in and Bella run for safety. Victoria lunges for Bella but Edward jumps on her. Seth turns to make sure Edward's okay when Riley kicks Seth hard into a boulder. I gasp and Riley turns to me. I gulp as he stalks toward me.

"You must be Serena, Daniels's little girlfriend." he says.

"Ex girlfriend." I correct.

"Your blood smells wonderful, except the wolf stench." he says and I gulp.

"RILEY!" Victoria yells and Riley snaps his head to her. He runs over to save her from Edward's grip. I watch as Victoria and Riley get Edward in a head lock and are about to tear his head off. Edward can't die! I need him to keep me save. I look around on the ground and find sharp rocks. I roll my sleeves up and cut myself with the rock. Bella sees me and copies me. I cut my other arm too as I hear Riley and Victoria hiss. Edward gets Riley and Victoria off him and gets back into the game. Riley looks my way and at my bloody arms. He smiles and jumps on me. I gasp and try to fight him off of me. I hear a growl and the next thing I know Seth is dragging Riley away. I stand up but immediately feel woozy. I blink a couple of times but my vision becomes hazy. I start to sway and then I fall to the snowy ground. I feel pain but it soon goes away as I black out.

* * *

Seth's point of view

As soon as I burn the leech I head back to Edward and Bella. When I look for Serena I find her blacked out on the ground bleeding. Not again!

"What!?" Jake yells.

"Nothing." I yell back and phase. He can't be worried about Serena when he's fighting. I quickly pull my shorts on and run to Serena.

"Serena. Can you hear me?" I ask. No response.

"She's not going to answer." Edward says. I wrap one of Serena's arms with her scarf and the other with her gloves.

"Alice needs us to go. Now." Edward says and burns Victoria's body. I pick up Serena and follow them down the mountain.

* * *

When we get back down to the others Serena starts to wake up.

"Jake?" she asks.

"It's Seth but Jake's over there." I say and she opens her eyes. She spots Jake and smiles.

* * *

Serena's point of view

When I see that my wolf is okay I smile. I see everyone else not harmed and thank god for not harming them. When Jake snaps his head to Leah I see a leech. She runs after it but it quickly gets its arms around her. I gasp and Jake jumps onto action. He tackles the leech but it gets its arms around his waist and crunches. My whole body hurts as I hear Jake's awful whine. My eyes widen as he falls to the ground not moving. Sam and Paul quickly jump on the leech and tears him apart. Jake phases back and cries in pain. I wiggle in Seth's arms but he doesn't let go.

"Seth let me go!" I yell and he does. I run over to my soul mate and look down at his broken body.

"Jake." I whisper.

"Serena." he says.

"Stay with me Jake." I say.

"Jacob!" Bella yells and runs to us.

"Go away!" Jake and I yell at her but she ignores us. She pushes me out of the way and Jake growls.

"Jake are you hurt?" she asks.

"You idiot!" I growl and jump on her. I get on top of her and go to punch her but am pulled off of her.

"Let go!" I growl.

"Sorry sweetheart." A voice says. I feel his cold arms and quickly stop moving.

"Let her go!" Sam orders and the big vampire lets me go. I run back to Jake and find the doctor leech looking over him.

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." he says and tears fall down my cheeks.

"Serena." he whispers.

"I'm right here Jake." I say kissing his forehead.

"Jacob, you idiot, I had it!" Leah yells as she and the rest of the pack come over to us.

"Leah!" Sam yells and she shuts up. "

I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in." the doctor says. "It's already setting." he says.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not going to win a fight with the Volturi." Edward says.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam says.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." doctor leech says.

"Stay strong Jake." I say as the guys gather around him. They lift him up as I start to feel woozy again. I start to fall but Seth catches me.

"Jake." I whisper as tears fall down my cheeks.

"He'll be okay." Seth says as I slip into unconsciousness.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of screaming and pain. I look around and see eyes all on me.

"Where's Jake?" I ask as another scream pierces the sky.

"The doctor's re-breaking his bones." Embry holding a crying Rain in his arms. I see all the pack minus Jake, Billy, Sue, and all the imprints. Tears stream down my cheeks as I cry for my soul mate. Paul wraps me in his arms and holds me close. I cry into his chest as more screams come from the mouth of my lover. The sound of a truck snaps my head up. I growl at the sight, Bella.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yell as she gets out of the truck. She narrows her eyes at me and shakes her head no. I've had enough of her! I lunge at her knocking us down. "STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND, FAMILY, AND FRIENDS!" I yell.

"You can't tell me what to do." she says. I go to punch her but Paul pulls me back into his chest.

"Let me kill her!" I beg.

"That won't do anything." he says.

"Oh yes it will!" I defend.

"How is he?" she asks and I snort.

"Really? Are you that stupid?" I ask.

"It's been going on for awhile." Quil says.

"Doc's re-breaking his bones." Embry says.

"Why did he have to butt in? I could've taken that tick." Leah says.

"Give it a rest, Leah." Paul says. The door opens and all our heads snap to the doctor.

"The worst is over. He'll be all right." he says and we all sigh. Thank you god! "I gave him some morphine, but his body temperature will burn it off soon. I'll come back to set up a drip." he says.

"Thank you." Billy says sticking his hand out and the leech shakes it. He turns to me and smiles.

"He's asking for you." he says and I smile.

"What about me?" Bella asks.

"Get this through you're thick skull Bella. He doesn't want you!" I say and she glares but stomps back to her truck and drives away. I sigh and head inside. I stumble a few times but manage to get to Jake's room. I find him covered in bandages and sweaty. Tears fall as I look over his broken body.

"Serena." he whispers and I walk over to his bed. I take his hand in mine and kiss it.

"I'm here Jake, I'm here." I say.

"I'm sorry." he says.

"It's okay. You saved Leah." I say.

"I could've been killed." he says.

"But you weren't and that's all that matters." I say kissing his hand.

"What's that?" he asks seeing red on my jacket sleeve.

"Nothing." I say.

"Serena were you bleeding?" he asks.

"I had to do it Jake." I say and he groans.

"Edward was going to die and Seth was knocked out. I cut myself with rocks to get the leeches attention, and it worked. Of course little miss perfect copied me though." I say.

"Never do that again." he says and I nod. "You should get it looked at." he says.

"I'll be fine. You're the one who needs to be looked after." I say.

"It's just a few bones." he says.

"Ya half of two hundred six." I say.

"I'm fine now." he says and yawns.

"Go to sleep." I say.

"Sleep with me." he says.

"I don't want to hurt you." I say.

"Get in bed Serena." he says and I sigh knowing it's useless to fight. I carefully climb into bed and lay next to Jake. I kiss him lightly and he smiles.

"Good night Jake." I say.

"Good night Serena." he says and I fall into a peaceful sleep knowing everyone I love is safe.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Serena's point of view

It's been a week since the battle and Jake's pretty much healed now. Mom found out about the battle and got super mad but understood why we didn't tell her. No leeches have come through and the Cullen's and Bella haven't bothered us either. Jake and I have spent every minute together but today he has to go back to patrolling. So I'm at Jake's waiting for him to come back. Mom's at work, Sam and Emily are out on a date, Rain went to Seattle for a shopping trip so Embry went with her, and Billy's at Sue's. I'm watching TV in the living room but not really paying attention. A knock at the door snaps me from my thoughts. I get up and head to the door. I open the door and my eyes widen at the person standing there.

"Rachel?" I ask shocked. Rachel's Jake's older sister and twin to Rebecca, Jake's other sister. I haven't seen them in years. Rachel left for college and Rebecca moved to Hawaii with her boyfriend.

"Serena?" she asks confused.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I graduated early." she says.

"Oh. Well your dad's at Sue's and Jake's at um work." I say.

"What are you doing here?" she asks as I let her in.

"Well um I kinda..." I start but Jake comes through the back door. When he sees us he freezes with his eyes on his sister.

"Rachel?" he asks shocked.

"Hey little bro." she says.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"I graduated early and decided to come home." she says.

"Why?" he asks coming over to me. "Why'd you decide to come home after all these years?" he asks and she frowns.

"Jake." I scold. It was hard on all the family loosing Sarah but the girls took it really bad.

"No it's okay Serena." she says. "I couldn't come back Jake, it was too painful. It still is." she says.

"And you don't think dad and I felt it?" he yells shaking slightly.

"Jake just relax." I say rubbing his arms.

"No." he growls.

"Jake you have to understand me." Rachel pleas.

"Rachel we needed you but you left." Jake says and she frowns.

"Jake I needed to go to college." she defends.

"You still could have called or visited." he says.

"I know and I'm sorry. I should have called and visited but I was caught up in the college life and everything else. I really am sorry Jake." she says.

"Jake." I say and he looks down at me. "Forgive her." I say and he sighs turning to his sister.

"Rachel I forgive you." he says and hugs her tightly.

"I missed you Jake." she says as a tear rolls down her cheek.

"I missed you too sis." he says. I smile at them and know this will be good for Jake and Billy. They let go and Jake comes over to me. He pulls me into him and gives me a kiss. I pull away slightly blushing and see Rachel blinking in surprise.

"Are you two a thing?" she asks.

"Um ya." I say.

"Awww you two are so adorable together!" she squeals and I blush.

"Thanks." I say.

"How long?" she asks.

"Um almost a month." I reply.

"Does your brother know?" she asks knowing how protective Sam is.

"Ya and he's cool with it. Jake and Sam work together." I say.

"What do you do?" she asks Jake.

"Um I'm a security guard for La Push." he says.

"Really?" she asks.

"Ya." he says.

"I didn't know that was a job." she says.

"It's kinda new. Dad, Sue, and Old Quil started it when things started to happen." he says and she nods.

"Well are you hungry?" I ask noticing it's around noon.

"Ya I am." she says.

"Are you good with having pizza?" I ask.

"Sure." she says. I order five boxes of pizza, three for Jake and the other two for Rachel and I.

* * *

"So Serena how's everything with you and your family?" Rachel asks as we sit on the couch while Jake goes to take a shower.

"Um everything's fine. Mom's still working at the hospital. Sam is engaged to Emily Young." I say.

"Wait wasn't Sam dating Emily's cousin Leah?" she asks.

"Um ya he was." I say.

"He dumped Leah for Emily?" she asks.

"Not exactly. Emily's the one for Sam. Like how Jake's the one for me." I say.

"You really love my brother don't you?" she asks.

"Ya I do. We've been through a lot and I mean a lot. Things didn't go well at first but things happened and now we're together. We love each other and supposed to be together." I say.

"I can see it in both of your eyes. I've never seen Jake look at anyone like that." she says. "How do you know he's the one?" she asks.

"I just know. We may be young but true love comes whenever it's supposed to. I know in my heart that Jake's the one for me and I for him." I say.

"You make him so happy." she says.

"He makes me happy." I say.

"I'm happy for you two." she says and I smile.

"Thanks Rachel." I say.

"Call me Rach or sis. You're practically family now." she says and I smile.

"Okay sis." I say and she chuckles.

"SERENA!" a voice yells and I groan.

"What do you want Paul?" I ask. He enters through the back door and heads into the kitchen.

"Do you have anything to eat? Emily and Sam are out so she didn't make us any food." he says.

"I just ordered pizza but I guess I should have gotten more." I say. He comes over to me and sees Rachel.

"Oh." he says and she turns to him. When they lock eyes he freezes and she gasps. I look between them and smile.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Paul you so owe me twenty bucks!" I say. Paul and I bet that if he didn't imprint then I'd give him twenty bucks but if he did he'd give me twenty bucks. Rachel quickly looks away blushing while Paul grins but frowns.

"Holy crap!" he yells.

"That'll be twenty bucks please." I say and he groans.

"I can't believe I did it." he says in shock.

"What are you two talking about?" Rachel asks confused.

"Oh nothing. We just made a bet." I say and she nods.

"Is the pizza here yet?" Jake asks coming down. "Oh man now I have to share my pizza!" he groans seeing Paul.

"That's not all you have to share." I say smirking.

"What?" he asks and then see Paul staring at Rachel. He puts two and two together and growls.

"PAUL!" he lunges at Paul and tackles him to the ground. My eyes widen and I quickly jump into action.

"Jake get off of Paul." I beg pulling on his arm.

"On my sister!" he growls.

"You know I couldn't control it Jake." Paul defends.

"Jake!" I plead and he gets off.

"Leave." Jake orders. "I don't want you near my sister." he growls.

"Jacob he can't do that and you know it." I say.

"I don't care." he growls.

"It's okay Serena, I understand." Paul says getting up. He leaves through the front door and I turn to Jake furious.

"Outside now!" I demand and head out the back door. He follows me looking like a dog with his tails between his legs. "I can't believe you told Paul that!" I yell.

"Serena he imprinted on my sister! What was I supposed to do?" he asks.

"Jake I understand that part but you can't make him not see Rachel. It's not healthy for either one of them. I should know." I say.

"What?" he asks.

"Well after Bella slapped me and you ran after her I got really sick. I had massive headaches, a cold, and the chills. But I also threw up, blood." I say and his eyes widen.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asks.

"Well you didn't like me then and when we finally got together that had been old news." I say.

"How on earth could I do that to you?" he asks mad at himself.

"Jake it's okay, I'm okay now." I say.

"It's not okay Serena I hurt you, a lot and you suffered. I don't know why you even like me." he says.

"Jake I don't like you." I say and he frowns. "I love you and for many reasons." I say and he smiles. "You're very sweet, funny, kind, strong, brave, and handsome. You're mine and I love you." I say and kiss him.

"I love you too." he says.

"Now about Paul and Rachel." I say and he groans.

"Fine I'll let Paul near her but if he does anything to her I swear I'm going to kill him." he says.

"Give Paul a chance, he's a really sweet guy." I say and he snorts.

"Ya right." he says.

"You'd be surprised." I say.

* * *

After Jake and I talked we went back inside where Rachel was with the pizza. She looks kinda confused so we explained a few things but nothing that exposed the secret. We ate and then Rachel went to unpack. The door opened a few minutes after I finished the dishes.

"Who's car is that?" Billy asks rolling himself into the kitchen.

"Dad someone is here to see us." Jake says.

"Who?" he asks.

"Daddy?" Rachel asks from behind Billy. His eye widen and then he turns around to face his daughter.

"Rachel?" he asks.

"Oh daddy!" she cries and wraps her arms around him.

"I missed you so much." she says.

"I missed you too little one." he says hugging her. I smile at the sight as Jake wraps his arms around me.

"What are you doing here Rachel?" he asks.

"I graduated early and decided to come back home." she says.

"That's wonderful." he says with a smile.

"Dad can I talk with you for a minute?" Jake asks.

"Later son." Billy says.

"Dad it's kinda important." Jake says and Billy sighs but follows Jake into another room.

"What'd he talking about?" Rachel asks.

"Just something about work." I say and she nods.

"So is Paul always here?" she asks and I smile.

"Sometimes. Why?" I ask.

"Oh no reason." she says.

"Hmhm sure." I say.

"I was just curious." she says.

"Whatever you say Rach." I say.

"I was." she defends.

"So you don't care that he's single?" I ask.

"He is?" she asks and I smirk. "I mean who cares." she says and I shake my head at her.

"You do. He is single and I bet he would be interested going out." I say.

"Well I might just be interested too." she says and heads upstairs. They'll going to make a great couple!

* * *

Rachel and I have spent a lot of time together getting to know each other. She's really great and like a sister to me now. She and Paul have been hanging out and are going on their first date tomorrow. Rachel excited and Paul is extremely happy. He wasn't at first because now he's tied down to someone but happens to really like Rachel and doesn't mind it now. Jake's on patrol and I'm running low on art supplies so I'm heading to Port Angeles. Jake said I could use his bike so I am. I head into the art store and buy some paints and other things I need for my art work. I pay and head out to the bike. I find someone staring at the bike and find that he looks really familiar. He has black hair and russet skin. He looks Quileute so maybe I've seen him around town. "

May I help you?" I ask approaching him.

"Is this your bike?" he asks not taking his eyes off the bike.

"It's my boyfriend's." I say. "He rebuilt it." I say.

"He did a great job on it." he says and I nod. He finally looks up to me and I gasp.

"Serena?" he asks.

"Dad?" I ask.


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Serena's point of view

He finally looks up to me and I gasp.

"Serena?" he asks.

"Dad?" I ask. Sam looks so much like him, like a duplicate. I look more like mom but still have some of dad's features.

"How've you been darling?" he asks and I clench my fists.

"You don't have the right to ask that question." I state.

"Serena you don't understand. I had to leave." he says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because I did something." he says.

"What could you have possibly done that was so bad that you had to leave us?" I ask as tears start to pool.

"I cheated on your mother." he says and my eyes widen. How could he?!

"With Tiffany Call right?" I ask.

"How'd you know?" he asks. I can see Embry in him.

"Her son looks like you and Sam." I say.

"She had a son?" he asks and I nod.

"Not that you would know. You ran out on us before she came to town." I say.

"Serena you have to know how sorry I am. If I could go back and change it then I would." he says.

"It's too late and I can never forgive you for hurting us all. Not just mom, Sam and I but also Ms. Call and Embry." I say.

"Serena please." he begs. I put on the helmet and hop on the bike.

"I'm sorry dad but I can't. See ya later." I say and start the bike up. I hurry down the roads trying to get as far away as possible from my father. I can't believe that he cheated on us! Well one good thing came out of seeing my father, I know I have a half-brother. I kinda knew Embry was my half-brother. He and Sam look alike and I couldn't see Quil or Jake's dads cheating on their wives. I sigh and clear my head of my father and just focus on heading home.

* * *

When I get back to Sam and Emily's I find most of the guys there.

"How was shopping?" Emily asks with a smile.

"Oh um fine." I say.

"Serena are you okay?" Jake asks.

"Fine." I say.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Embry says. I look to him and see all the similarities between him and my father.

"Serena what's wrong?" Sam asks and I look over to him.

"I...I...nothing." I stutter.

"Serena." Jake says.

"It's nothing okay." I snap and head upstairs to my room. I didn't mean to snap at them but it was painful to see dad again and learn he cheated on us so I really don't want to talk about it. I put all my art supplies away and then look out my window at the forest. I hear the door open and see that it's Jake.

"What's wrong?" he asks sitting next to me on the bed.

"I met someone from my past and I learned something horrible from him." I say.

"Who was it?" he asks.

"I can't tell you because all the guys and Leah will hear it in your thoughts." I say.

"Serena come on, just tell me." he says.

"It...it was my father." I say and his eyes widen. He starts to shake as furry passes in his eyes.

"What'd he do to you?" he growls.

"We just talked Jake and I learned why he left, that's all. I'm fine, he didn't hurt me." I say standing up. I rub his back and he calms down.

"Wha'd he say?" he asks.

"That's he's sorry he left. And I learned why." I say.

"Why?" he asks.

"He cheated on my mom." I whisper as tears start to fall.

"Oh Serena." he says and pulls me into his arms. I cry into his chest as he rubs my back. "Shh it's alright. He's gone, I'm here." he soothes.

"Embry." I whisper.

"What about Embry?" he asks.

"He...he's my half-brother." I say and his eyes widen.

"Wha...what?" he asks shocked.

"My father cheated on my mother with Tiffany Call, Embry's father is my father." I say.

"I can't believe it." he says.

"Don't tell Embry." I say.

"I can't really hide it Serena." he says.

"Try to hide it Jake. He should find this out from his mother, not his best friend." I say and he nods.

"Are you going to tell Sam or anyone else?" he asks.

"No I don't think so." I say.

"What else did your father say?" he asks.

"Just that he's sorry and wants me to forgive him. I said that I couldn't forgive him for hurting us all." I say.

"I'm sorry you had to see him." he says hugging me.

"It's okay. I kinda wanted to see him. I mean I haven't seen him in years so I was kinda wondering what he looked like now." I say and he nods.

"Next time you go out I'll come with you." he says and I nod. I stay silent enjoying being in his arms. "Serena I want you to know I'll never be like your father." he says and I look up at him.

"Why would you even compare yourself to him?" I ask confused.

"After you got hurt by Daniel I realized that I loved you. I phased angry at Daniel and Paul went after me. He wanted to make sure I wasn't going to hurt you again. He said you were worried I'd end up being like your father." he says and I frown. Stupid Paul, why'd you tell Jake that!

"Jake that was before. Now that I know you love me I know you'll never be like him." I say.

"Serena I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. All the pain I caused you I wish I could take back." he says and I smile kissing him.

"I know Jake. You apologize everyday." I say.

"I just want you to know how much I'm sorry." he says.

"I know." I say with a smile.

* * *

After the talk with Jake we head back downstairs where Sam, Emily, Embry, and Paul are.

"Are you hungry?" Emily asks me and I nod. She grabs a plate of chocolate chip cookies from the kitchen and hands them to me.

"Thanks." I say and take one. I had one to Jake too.

"What about us?" Paul whines.

"Ya don't you like us?" Embry asks.

"Here you big babies." I say handing them one.

"Just one?" Paul asks.

"We're growing boys." Embry says and I roll my eyes. I hand them the plate and they smile digging in.

"Pigs." I say.

"Nope wolves." Paul says and I chuckle.


	30. Chapter 29

**If you're looking for a unique Embry imprint story check out Jazybear's story Oposites attract**

* * *

Chapter 29  
Josh's (Sam, Serena, and Embry's father) point of view

Seeing my daughter again made me think of all the people I hurt. Seeing her sad face hurt. I made her feel that way. I made her mother feel that, Tiffany feel that, Sam feel that, and now a son I never knew I had. Embry. He must be a few months younger than Serena. I wonder what he looks like. Serena said he looked like me. I sigh and take another sip of the beer in my hands. Ever since I cheated on Allison with Tiffany I knew I screwed up. I felt guilty and I should. I ran from them all. They needed me and yet I left them. Allie needed me, with Sam only being five and Serena a few months old. Then Tiffany also needed me. I made her think I loved her and wanted her, but I didn't. I mean ya I did feel something for her but nothing like I felt for Allie. I didn't want to hurt Allie. I was just so stressed with everything. It was hard, having kids, a job to support them, and a wife to love. I regret cheating on her and the kids. I groan and head out of the bar. I need to fix things.

* * *

Tiffany's, Embry's mother, point of view

Where is Embry!? He's always gone but shouldn't be, I grounded him. He just doesn't listen anymore. Since he joined Sam Uley's gang. Sam Uley, Embry's half brother. Yes Embry's father is Joshua Uley, Sam and Serena's father. I was living in Makah when we met. He was up there for a business trip. We met at the bar I worked at and fell for each other, well I fell I guess he really didn't. We both drank too much and things got out of control. I thought we'd be together forever but I was mistaken when he left me. When I found out I was pregnant with Embry my family was shocked and banned me from ever coming home. So I moved to La Push. Everyone was sweet to me and I couldn't find it in me to say that Joshua was Embry's father. I've met Allison many times and feel awful for hiding this from her. I've thought about telling her about it but can't find myself to.

* * *

A knock at the door snaps me from my thoughts. I open the door and glare at the person there.

"Get your lying, cheating, face out of here!" I growl at Joshua Uley.

"Tiffany please let me explain." he begs.

"No." I say and slam the door in his face.

"Tiffany I'm not going to leave." he says. "I'd...I'd like to meet Embry." he says and my eyes widen. I open the door and stare at him.

"How do you know about Embry?" I ask.

"I ran into my daughter yesterday and she told me." he says.

"You're not going anywhere near my son." I growl.

"He's my son too. I do have a right." he says.

"You lost that right the second you left me." I say.

"Please Tiffany." he begs.

"No Joshua. Now leave or I'll call the police." I say and he sighs.

"MOM!" a voice yells and my eyes widen. Oh no!

* * *

Embry's point of view

I just got off patrol and am heading home. Serena and Jake are gonna come over after a bit to pick me up so we can go see a movie in Port Angeles.

"MOM!" I yell into the house as I enter through the back door. I hear two heart beats pick up. Who's here? I walk to the front of the house and find mom at the door and a man outside. I look at the guy and my eyes widen. He looks like Sam. But he also looks like me. OH MY GOD! I look over to my mother and find her shaking a little.

"Embry please go upstairs." she begs.

"Is this my father?" I ask and a tear falls from her eye.

"Yes." she mutters. I turn to my father and glare at him.

"Leave. Now." I say and his jaw drops.

"Embry please let me explain everything." he says.

"No. Now leave before I call the cops." I growl shaking a little. He stares at my shaking form and he seems to piece everything together.

"Dad?" a voice asks and I see Jake and Serena behind my father.

* * *

Serena's point of view

Jake and I were heading to pick up Embry so we could go to the movies. When we pull up I see an old car and a guy talking with Embry and Miss Call. I get out and gasp. Why did he have to come here?!

"Dad?" I ask and everyone looks at me. Miss Call is in tears, Embry's shaking, and dad is a mixture of emotions.

"Serena this is you dad?" Embry asks and I look to his upset form. I silently shake my head yes. Embry and Jake both growl. Jake puts me behind him protecting me from my father. "Get out!" Embry states to out father.

"Please." dad begs. "I want to explain everything. Serena convince him." dad pleas.

"It's Embry's choice and I don't really want to see you anyway." I say.

"You have sixty seconds to get out of here before I call the cops." Embry says and dad nods. He gets in the old car and drives away. I turn to Embry and find him calmer but still a mixture of emotions. "I don't think I'm gonna go to the movies." Embry says and Jake and I nod.

"Okay. We'll see you later." Jake says.

"Call me if you need anything." I say and he nods. Jake and I get back in his truck and head back to Sam and Emily's. As soon as we enter everyone knows something's up.

"What's wrong Serena?" Sam asks. I look up to him with a few tears.

"Nothing." I say. "But um nobody mess with Embry for awhile. He's going through some family business and it's a lot to handle." I say and they all nod. I head upstairs to my room and just lay on my bed. I hope Embry will be okay. I hope he won't hate me for keeping this from him.


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Rain's point of view

It's been a week since Embry found out about his father. He hasn't left his bedroom all week and it's driving me and everyone else insane. I know he needs space but I miss him and need to see him, very soon. I love Embry and know this is hard on him. Serena is so worried Embry hates her which is crazy to think but that's just her. The whole pack and imprints, minus Jake and Serena and I, are worried about Embry because they don't know what's going on with him. Serena just told them to leave him be because he's going through some family things. You can see in Jake's face that he's worried for his best friend. I saw Embry's mom yesterday and she doesn't look good, her eyes were red from crying and her face was just sad. So that's why I'm going to see my wolf.

I get to the Call house and let myself in using the key Embry gave me. Miss Call is at work so Embry's home alone. I head upstairs and to Embry's room. I open the door and find his staring at the ceiling laying on his bed. I sigh and sit next to him on the bed.

"Embry sweetie you have to get up." I say rubbing his arm.

"Why did he have to come back?" he asks.

"Maybe he thought it would change something." I say.

"Well it didn't." he says. "It just made everything worse." he says and I frown.

"Embry was finding out Sam and Serena are you're half siblings bad news?" I ask and he sits up.

"Not that part but knowing that he cheated on their mom is." he says rubbing his eyes.

"I know it is but think about what you gained with him coming." I say.

"Why didn't Serena and Sam tell me?" he asks.

"Serena had just found out a few days before. She ran into him when she went to Port Angeles." I say.

"That's why she was acting strange and looking at me weird." he says.

"Yes." I say.

"Does Sam know?" he asks.

"No he doesn't know that you're half brothers or what's going on. No one but Jake, Serena, you and I know." I say and he nods.

"Does Serena hate me?" he asks and my mouth drop.

"Why would she?" I ask.

"Because I'm the product of her father betraying her family." he says.

"Embry she doesn't hate you at all. In fact she thinks you might hate her." I say and his eyes widen.

"Why?" he asks.

"Because she didn't tell you." I say.

"That's crazy! I could _never_ hate her." he says.

"That's what I told her but she wouldn't listen." I say. He takes a deep breath and runs a hand through his hair. I take his hand and kiss it. He smiles at me and kisses my forehead.

"You're the best Rain you know that right?" he asks.

"I hear it from you everyday so yes." I say with a smile.

"Good because you are." he says and kisses me.

"Feel better?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you." he says.

"You're welcome." I say.

"Well I guess I better go see my siblings." he says standing up.

"Sam won't hate you. He already thinks of you as a brother." I say.

"I know but thinking of you as a brother and knowing you're half brothers is a different thing." he says and I sigh getting up.

"Embry just think positive. I'm sure Sam won't hate you or anyone else." I say and he nods."Good now lets go." I say dragging him downstairs and to my car.

* * *

Serena's point of view

It's been a week since dad went to Embry and Miss Call. I haven't seen Embry, Miss Call, or dad since then. I hate dad even more now for messing things up. The pack and imprints are worried about Embry but I tell them he'll be okay in a little, I hope. I'm at home with Sam, Emily and Jake. When the door opens we all look at who it is, Rain and Embry. I quickly look away afraid Embry will glare. Jake holds me closer and kisses me head.

"He won't hate you." he whispers and I nod though not agreeing.

"Embry we have missed your face around here." Emily says getting up to hug him. They hug and then she and Rain do.

"Sorry I haven't been around, I've been dealing with some hard things." Embry says.

"Serena told us you were having some family issues." Sam says.

"Yes I was." Embry says. They sit on the other couch across from Jake and I. "Actually Sam I have something I need to talk with you and Serena about." Embry says.

"Alright, go ahead." Sam says.

"Embry you don't have to." I say not making eye contact.

"I do...sis." he says and I make eye contact. Sam and Emily look confused by the name.

"Why call her sis?" Emily asks.

"I've just found out my father." Embry says and Sam and Emily's eyes widen.

"Who?" Sam asks.

"Joshua Uley." Embry says and Sam's eyes look like they're about to pop out of their eye sockets.

"My father?" Sam asks.

"Yes. We're half siblings." Embry says.

"What?" Emily asks shocked.

"It's true." I say. "I saw dad a week ago." I say and Sam's eyes widen.

"What?!" he yells. "Why didn't you tell me?" he growls.

"I didn't want to upset anyone and it wasn't a big deal, kinda." I say.

"Is that why you were upset that day?" Emily asks.

"Yes. I had found out something from dad that shocked me." I say.

"Like what?" Sam asks.

"Why he left and that Embry's our brother." I say. Sam stands up and starts to walk back and forth with a hard expression. I don't think I've seen my brother like this before. "Sam." I say and he looks to me. I look at him with pleading eyes to not hurt Embry. He smiles at me before returning his eyes to Embry.

"Embry I'm sorry that you had to hear this news." he starts. "But I am happy to hear that I have a half brother." he says and we all smile. I jump up and hug my brother. I turn to Embry and Sam and I open our arms to him. He slowly walks over to us but hugs us.

"I love you two." I say and kiss their cheeks.

"We love you too." they say and kiss my cheeks.

"Stop kissing my girl." Jake whines. We laugh and then I go back to my whinny wolf. I kiss his cheek and he smiles.

"Better?" I ask.

"Better." he says and kisses me.

"Watch it Jake, she is my sister now." Embry says and I laugh taking my lips from Jake's.

"She's been your sister for what like minutes and you're already protective of her." Jake says.

"Yep." Embry says proudly while Emily, Rain and I chuckle. Rain goes over to Embry and he wraps her arms around him.

"OH!" I say and everyone looks to me. "Rain we're going to be sisters!" I say happily. Her face breaks into a grin and she runs over to me.

"YAY!" she cheers. Everyone laughs at us while Embry blushes lightly. Today I gained a brother and in a few more years I'll have my best friend as a half-sister-in-law!


	32. Chapter 31

_**Sorry it's short and late. I've had a very busy summer!**_

* * *

Chapter 31  
Serena's point of view

It's been a week since Embry told Sam that we're half siblings. Since then we've told my mom about dad. She was a mixture of emotions but very welcoming to Embry and Miss Call. That's why I love my mom. Even though she found out her husband cheated on her with Miss Call and they ended up having Embry she still treats them as she did before she knew. She know treats Embry like a son and is super close to Miss Call. Rain and I have been planning our weddings to Jake and Embry. Ya I know it's a little crazy to be planning it when we're only sixteen but hey we know who our soul mates are so why not. We both are each other's maid of honors. She wants her's on the beach and I want mine in the forest. Emily and the girls have also been helping us. Emily's also started her wedding planing and we're helping her too. They're planning to have it next summer since this summer is almost over.

* * *

Today I'm at Jake's with him and Billy. We're watching TV when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it." I say and rush to the door. It's the mailman. I take the mail and thank him. I shut the door and make my way back to the guys. I scan through the mail but freeze when I come across something. My heart picks up and my breathing stops.

"Serena?" Jake asks hearing my heart. He comes over to me and looks worried. "What's wrong?" he asks.

"Look." I say and hand him the letter. He takes it and reads the writing. His hands grip the paper as he shakes slightly. He opens the letter and reads the wedding invitation.

"She's getting married to that leech." he growls. Does Jake still care? He looks over at me and sees the sadness in my eyes. He stops shaking and throws the paper on the floor. He takes me in his arms and pulls me into his chest. "I'm just disappointed that she's marring a leech. I don't care about her. I promise." he says and I nod. I stand on my tippy-toes and kiss him.

"What's taking you kids so long?" Billy yells and we break apart laughing. Jake throws away the invitation and takes my hand leading me back into the living room where Billy is.

* * *

Bella's tried calling Jake but he always ignores it. When Charlie comes over, which hasn't been a lot lately since he's started dating Sue and Billy's not okay with that, he asks Jake why he hasn't been hanging out with Bella. Jake answers he has better things to do and smiles at me which makes me blush. We haven't seen Bella since the newborn war and I hope it stays that way. She just causes trouble and to tell you the truth we could use a break from that. It's hard living in the supernatural world. I have to constantly worry about my family getting hurt. My brother, half brother, boyfriend and friends are werewolves keeping the reservation safe from vampires. I could possibly turn into one myself, though I doubt it. My whole family is always in danger and that scares me. What if one day I lose someone? What if it's Jake? What if when Bella turns into a leech she comes after Jake for dumping her? Great now I'm worried. Gosh why does my life have to be so complicated?!

* * *

Since that thought of Bella hurting Jake came across my mind I've been thinking about it constantly.

"Okay what's on your mind?" Jake asks pausing the movie we were watching in my room.

"What?" I ask coming out of my thoughts.

"I asked what's on your mind?" Jake restates.

"Nothing." I say.

"You've had that look on your face for the whole week. What's wrong?" he asks worried and I sigh.

"What if when Bella turns into a leech she comes after you?" I ask and he frowns. He takes my hands and rubs them. He looks deeply into my eyes and I do the same.

"If Bella comes after me nothing will happen except her death." Jake says. "She won't hurt me, I won't let her. I'm way stronger than her and will not let her get her ice cold hands on me." he says.

"But what if..." I start but he cuts me off.

"No what ifs. She won't hurt me Serena, I promise." he says.

"Okay." I say and he kisses my head.

"I'll always come back to you." he says and I smile kissing him.

* * *

Jake's point of view

Since Serena brought up that though of Bella coming after me I've been wondering. Will Bella come after me? Will she go after Serena? If she does she won't get as far as Daniel did, that's for certain. She won't lay any of her ice cold fingers on my mate. I won't let another leech, or anyone and anything, hurt my mate. Serena's safe as long as I'm around, she can count on me. I'll always be here for her, until the day I day.


	33. Chapter 32

_**Only a few more chapters**_

* * *

Chapter 32  
Serena's point of view

Today's Bella's wedding to the Cullen leech. Billy, Sue, and Seth are going because Sue is now dating Charlie, Billy is Charlie's friend, and Seth is going to protect his mother. Seth actually doesn't mind the Cullens, he thinks some of them are nice and cool. I disagree but that's just me. To get my mind off all the werewolf and leech drama going on today I decided to go to Seattle for the day. It's a semi nice day, the sun's out but behind clouds but it's not raining.

* * *

Anyway I've just been walking downtown and just wandering through the streets. For the past few minutes I've felt as though someone is watching me. I've looked around but don't find anyone watching me. I must just be paranoid. I'm now near the Space Needle and decide to take a break and sit for a little. I find an empty bench and sit down as the clouds cover the sun.

"It's been awhile since I've seen your pretty face." a voice says and I freeze. I know that voice. I gulp as my heart accelerates. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." he says.

"I don't think I can trust you after what happened last time." I say as he comes into view.

"I've changed, for the better." he says looking into my eyes with his now topaz yellow eyes.

"What are you doing here Daniel?" I ask.

"I have to pick up my suit for the wedding." he says. Of course he'd be going to the wedding, his leech coven and the Cullens are like family.

"Where's your coven?" I ask.

"They're with the Cullen's helping set things up." he says sitting next to me. I instantly feel cold and wish Jake was here with me. "Serena I mean you no harm, I promise not to hurt you." he says.

"I wish I could believe that Daniel." I say.

"You have to." he sighs running a hand through his hair. "I changed from human blood to animal blood. I've controlled my thirst and have it under control. I even found a mate." he says and I look to him.

"Mate?" I ask.

"Ya. Tanya, she's the leader of our coven." he says.

"Oh, well congrats." I say.

"Thanks." he says. "I heard you and wolf boy finally got together." he says and I eye him.

"Where'd you...oh Bella." I realize.

"Yep. She's been talking about you and Jake nonstop." he says and I roll my eyes.

"Gosh she's annoying." I say and he nods.

"Totally." he agrees.

"So how's vampire life?" I ask.

"Awesome." he says and I nod. He looks to his watch and curses. "Dang I got to go." he says standing up. "It was great to see you again Serena. Will I see you at the wedding?" he asks.

"Um no." I say standing up.

"Well that's too bad. Well I guess this is goodbye." he says.

"Ya I guess it is." I say.

"Congrats on your relationship. I hope he's treating you right." he says.

"He is and thanks. You too." I say.

"See ya around." he says and walks away.

"Bye." I say. Well this was an interesting afternoon. I ran into my ex boyfriend who is now a blood sucking leech, well now an animal blood sucking leech. Wow after all I've been through I still can't believe these things happen to me. Well now I have to get home to my werewolf boyfriend/soul mate and family.

* * *

When I enter Emily and Sam's house all the wolves's eyes narrow in on me.

"What?" I ask.

"Why do you smell like leech?" Paul asks. Uh oh.

"Serena what'd you do today?" Jake asks rushing up to me despite the leech stink lingering on me.

"I ran into Daniel." I mumble but he and the pack hear me.

"What?" Jake yells.

"Calm down. He didn't do anything to me." I say but he paces in front of me.

"What'd he say?" he asks.

"We just talked Jake. He's changed to animal blood now and has yellow eyes like the Cullens. He found his mate and is happy. That's all. Oh and he'll be at the wedding." I say and he stops pacing.

"Did he touch you?" he asks looking deep into my eyes.

"No Jake. And trust me I would have made a scene if he did." I say and he nods kissing me lightly.

"Good. Now please go take a shower." he says and I chuckle rolling my eyes.

"Ya you stink!" Paul yells and I stick my tongue out at him. I run upstairs anyway and take a shower.


End file.
